Stolen Love
by Kataang51
Summary: Katara is figuratively hypnotized by Jets sweet talk, and leaves Aang. but Aang comes back and kicks ass! or does he? Jet snaps and retaliates in the worst way and Aangs world starts to crumble, and right when he thinks it's over, something saves everything. But Jet isn't done, and is still insane.
1. Chapter 1

greetings, this story contains the following: Alcohol, bad words, Kataang vs. Jetara, extreme but real drama, and sex. I really hate to give away too much now because then people will already know and nothing will be suspenseful, but I can promise it's worth reading... i guess i can give away one more peice of containment; teenage pregnancy. and that's all i can really give right now, read this first chapter, i bet you'll like it, and if you don't, come back and try the next one, then the next one, and the next one, i bet i can make at least one chapter you will like. and of course if you do like this chapter, return for the many that will follow :)

"I think I will make it first" Aang announced while mentally calculating the hight of the cliff to climb.

"Why? no bending alowed, and I'm taller, and I've been working on my climbing skills." Sokka repied sticking out his tounge at the younger boy.

"Your taller by like, half an inch, maybe." Aang challenged.

"Nu-Uh, it's way more than that! I'm like three inches taller than you deffinitly!"

"Must we mesure again? OK, back to back, let's see." Katara said lining the two boys up. She looked closely, standing as tall as she could on tip toe. "Hmm." she murmured running her hand across the tops of their heads.

"Well?" Aang asked hopefully

"You grew again, Aang! You're both the exact same height!" She announced estatic that her boyfriend had grown even more.

"Yes!" Aang shouted jumping in the air.

"No fair, it's like I stopped growing and you just shot up like a weed!" Sokka whined

"What's taking so long?" Toph demanded down to them from the top of the cliff side.

"Hey Toph, I'm the same height as Sokka now!" Aang yelled back up to her. She started laughing and Sokka growled.

"Well, Aang is 15, Sokka, and he'll be 16 in just five months. If he wasn't tall, I'de be worried about him." Katara mothered while pecking the tall boy on the lips.

"Alright, let's do this, and no cheating." Sokka squawked while rolling his neck producing several loud popping sounds.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Toph called down and Aang and Sokka tackled the cliff at the same time.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

"I still say you cheated." Sokka grumbled on the trolly ride back into Ba-Sing-Sei.

"You're just mad that you fell and Aang didn't stop. That's not really cheating, Sokka." Katara mused as she leaned against Aang who put his arm around her.

"Hey, it's unsportsman-like. why, If Aang had fallen, I would have stopped and at least allow him a ten second catch-up."

"I'm sure you would have. Hey why didn't we take Appa again?" Toph asked.

"It's his day off, the same with me except I have the week. Remember you're taking him to go pick up Suki tomorrow?" Aang reminded stretching himself and then returning his arm to it's comfort around his waterbenders waist.

"Oh yea! Suki" Sokka's mood suddenly seemed lighter.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

"Ok you guy's, I'm heading out, Oh, Jets dropping in later. I said he could chill here for a bit." Sokka said tightening his backback strap.

Katara growled and replied, "Sokka, we don't need a babysitter."

"Hey, I'll be gone for a whole week, and Toph can't see and has a short attention span, so, I need some eyes here."

"Watch it Snoozles, or you won't be able to see either." Toph menaced from the pillows in the sitting area.

"Just saying. Bye guys, catch'ya later." and with that, Sokka shut the door and was on his way.

Aang was sure to get in his alone time with Katara before Jet came over. She was allways different around him. As usual though, Toph warned them whenever Jet was about to arrive. They both bolted out of Katara's room to greet Jet at the door.

Katara wasn't sure whether she liked him there or not. She remembered finding him, just months after the end of the war.

~*Flash Back*~

Katara had been out wandering the town while Aang was at a meeting. She decided to take a different path than normal and wount up on the wrong side of town. She went to turn around but was attacked by three thugs who pushed her into an ally way.

"Lil far from home, arn't you princess?" one menaced guesturing to her fancier clothing. Now being almost royalty, Katara was blessed with whatever lavish things she wanted. Not the best things to bend in she discovered, or breath in.

"Yea, what would happen if you done run into some bad blokes?" another said pulling out a knife.

This was not much of a problem for Katara, she knew she could easily take three men down, her cockyness is probably what caused her, her trouble. She defeated the first two with ease, as she annticipated. But while she had been busy, the third had snuck around behind and brought the knife to her throat tearing the skin a little.

"Now, you choose, Beautiful. Live, or Die." When he said 'live', he ran his hand down her side, and when he said 'die', he pulled the knife even closer to her already bleeding neck.

Katara couldn't speak, she was to scared to, she had really messed up and had no clue what would happen now. she thought she was going to cry.

From out of nowhere, someone then came to her rescue. She thought at first it would have been Aang, but when she looked back to see who had pushed her out of the mans reach, she say Jet fighting him off. When the man finally ran off, Jet went to chase after him, but was tackled by a crying Katara extremely happy to see him.

"Is it really you Jet?"

"It is, I promise not to leave, not ever again."

The following was only known to Katara and Jet, hidden from everyone else.

Jet pulled Katara's face up to his and kissed her. Katara was once again frozen, then she pushed him off quickly once she regained her control.

"Jet, I can't, I mean, I-I have - Aang, we're dating now.

Jet looked lost when she said that, "Oh, but I thought, we, had something. You liked me first."

"We had something. I'm really glad you're alive, but, you were dead, and I went back to my first crush. I moved on Jet."

"To Aang?" he asked disbeleivingly, "But I'm back now, we can finally be together without this war to keep us apart." He smiled warmly.

She looked up into his eyes and thought about the beautiful grey ones that screamed love everytime she gazed into them and then she said, "No. I'm sorry, but, I could never do that to Aang."

He looked down, "You love him, don't you." it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I do, very much so." Jet didn't speak. He sighed deeply and turned to leave.

"Wait! You have to come with me." Katara pleaded grabbing his arm. He agreed and they started off but then Katara stopped and hugged him as tightly as she could and said, "If Aang didn't love me, You would have my heart." she said into his chest.

~*End Flash Back*~

Jet grinned at them and said, "Hey guys, whats going on?"

"Not much, Just chillin, like always." Toph replied.

"That's cool. There's a street party going on near my apartment tonight, you guy's interested?"

"Sounds like fun, deffinitly!" Katara said. Aang looked at her funny for a minute, but smiled. Katara had forgotten about their home pik-nik plans.

They arived on Jet's street later that day greeted by lights and sounds and children running aound with sparklers, laughing as the sound of music reached their ears.

The group went out dancing together and Aang was enjoying dancing with katara and was slowly getting closer to her and went to snake his arms around her waist but she was lifted around the middle from behind and pulled away sqealing.

"Mind if I borrow her?" Jet laughed taking her away leaving Aang standing alone growling.

"This is great, I'm really having a good time, I'm glad we came." Katara said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you came to." Jet replied as the danced to the powerful beat of the music. They didn't notice as the crowd slowly pushed them down the street and towards a pub. not being able to work their way out, they went inside and took a seat at the front bar. Almost immediatly two drinks were set down in front of them.

"Um, we didn't order any drinks." Katara called to the bartender.

"Overstock. free for the street fair." he replied setting another two down with the ones they already had.

Jet shrugged and drank it. Katara wasn't really thirsty but she didn't want to look bad so she drank some as well. It tasted bitter, with a funny aftertaste that lingered and stung her nose. "What is this?" she asked

"beats me, tastes good and it's free." he said drinking again.

They then started quizzing eachother about who liked what and what was ones favorite. They were interupted more than a few times for more drinks which they started to drink faster and faster. and Katara didn't notice when his and her words became more slurred and harder to understand.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

Aang and Toph were walking through looking for Katara and Jet.

"Wait, I think i feel them." Toph said concentrating.

"Where?"

"Right over, there." she said pointing.

Aang jumped up and saw them together and he and Toph went towards them but he stopped and said, "Wait, I want to see something."

"jealose much?" Toph laughted.

"Too much for my liking" he replied honestly.

"C'mon Aang, you guys have been dationg for two years, I don't-"

"Shh! I'm trying to listen!"

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

"We should, we should, Hey are you listening? We should go find Aang and Toph. Cause it's really earl- late." Katara stammered.

"Awh, but I just wanna hang with you. We never get to hang out anymore cause you're always busy."

"That's cause you live here." she pointed to the ground.

"Nu-uh, I live over there, but I guess you wouldn't know that because you've never been allowed to come in."

"Allowed?"

"Nevermind. YOu should just come move in with me, then we could see each other all the time. But you live with Aang instead" Jet pouted.

"Well, duh. I'm his girlfriend. But we gotta go, c'mon, lets go." Katara said turning to leave.

Jet grabbed her round the middle from behind and laughed, "No! stay here with me!"

"Jet put me down!" She laughed while hitting him, "Put me DOWN!" She yelled louder.

"Rawr! I'm a gunna eat you! I'm a big scary monster!" He jokingly growled.

To further their joke, Katara shrieked, "Help! Someone save me from this monster! Help!"

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

"He's attacking her!" Aang shouted jumping up from their hiding spot.

"No, Aang! Wait, he's just-" Toph started to say but was too late.

In one move, Aang had Katara free and Jet slammed against a wall.

"Ouch, hey what's going on?" His breath reaked of alcohol."

"How dare you touch her!" Aang spat tightening his hold on Jet's neck and slamming him again against the wall.

Katara wobbily stood up and saw Aang and Jet and croaked, "What are you doing?" she heard Aang yell at Jet again and slam him again into the wall. Wide eyed, she ran to Aang and started pounding on his back crying, "Stop it! Stop it! Let him go!"

Aang Didn't even flinch from her blows, he turned his head to her confusingly and said, "He was attacking you. Why would I let him go?

"What? We were just playing around." Jet moaned

"Shut up!" Aang yelled glaring at him.

"Aang, stop, please it's true. We were just playing around. Let him go, You're hurting him." She blubbered with tears forming.

That stopped him. He hesitated slightly before releasing Jet and he dropped the ground. As soon as he did, Katara fell down to him and helped him up saying, "I'm so sorry Jet." She hugged Jet and appologized a few more times before saying, "Go to toph, k?" He nodded and waddled off.

Aang didn't speak for a moment, he wasn't sure what to say, "Katara, I-"

"Stop talking... Why would you do that? we were just joking around and you attacked him!"

"I didn't know-"

"You weren't paying attention. You hurt Jet and you hurt J-Me!"

Aang studied her then said in disbelief, "Katara, are you- have you been- drinking?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"What subject?" he tested.

"The one about-" she paused and thought for a moment then shouted, "Jet! why would you hurt him?"

"You were drinking. I can smell it. You're drunk."

"Stop it, I don't drunk, I mean I don't drink!"

"But you did, I can tell!"

"N-no I didn't, you're crazy!"

"I'm not crazy, I just have common sense!"

"But I didn't drink, not a d-drop!"

"But you did! Listen to yourself Katara!"

"Listen to yourself!" she shrieked with tears down her face.

Aang growled but stopped. He knew she was crying because she was impaired and confused but still he felt horrible. "Katara, I-"

"Leave me alone." She cried running away.

Aang sighed and slowly followed her.

"I'm guessing you found out she wasn't in danger." Toph said as Aang reached her.

"I'm guessing you knew." he stated and then sighed, "Where's katara?"

"Crying. Again. She's such a cry baby right now."

"She's drunk. It's not her fault."

"Drunk? Hmm, never would have ever guessed she'd do that," They started walking, following the sounds of Katara's sniffling.

They found her crying into Jets shoulder wih Jet rubbing her back and quietly talking to her. Aang glared at him and growled, "C'mon We're going home."

Katara pulled away from Jet and they both started walking with the group. Aang didn't say anything at first untill their carrige pulled up. He let Katara and Toph go inside and shut the door behind them.

"Go home, Jet."

"I thought Sokka said I was stayin with you guys for the week."

"I don't care. You're not coming. Like I said, go home." Aang glared at Jet, daring him to challenge him. When Jet didn't budge, Aang continued, "You got Katara drunk, you're drunk yourself. You're not fit to stay with us, you're not fit to be around my friends, you're not fit to be around Katara." and with that, Aang climbed inside the carrige and slammed the door behind him.

They had to listen to Katara's tears the entire way home. Aang attempted to mollify her but to no avail, she just shooed him away.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

The next day she woke with a murderous headache. ot only did she throw up as soon as she woke up, but immediatly after breakfast as well.

"I guess you won't drink again." Aang mused.

"Fuck off." She said leaning over the sink. and that was the nicest thing she said to him all day.

Hey guys! I really hoped you liked the first chapter, this is a really awesome story, I promise! its omega intense and i already have the entire thing already written. which is about 10ish chapters,, so yea,, plus im writting a followup story,, which is three chapters in now with lots to go, but i wont start posting that till i have this one completelly posted and the second one at least halfway written and mostly typed.

oh, and if you find spelling mistakes, its because im using notepad to type on because thats all i have because my laptop sucks... so does my spelling... LONG LIVE KATAANG! 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Ca va? I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. YAY! enjoy!

Aang was on constant vidual for Jet, he did not want him around Katara. His reason to Toph was that he was a bad influence. Toph new that was only partly his reason.

Jet didn't come. Katara wanted to scream at Aang, she settled for stern words instead.  
>deni The day sokka was to arrive Katara went to Aang and said, "Why did you do that? Jet wont come back now."<p>

"Good riddance."

"No it's not! He didn't do anything wrong and you practically bannish him."

"He got you both drunk."

"He didn't know what it was."

"It came from a bar during a ghetto street fair. and you didn't have to drink it."

"Jet drank it."

"So if Jet jumped off a cliff, you would too?"

"If you tried to stop me I would."

Aang stared at her funny for a moment then said, "Whatever you say. You're better off without him."

"Am I? Or are you?"

Her words froze him. "Please, like I need to worry about him."

"Oh, so your not jealous or worried at all?"

"It's no contest. I'm just better than him."

Katara shook her head and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Since you don't care or worry, I'm going to Jet's"

"Oh no you're not." Aang denied jumping up off the couch and in front of her.

"Get out of my way, I'm going to go see him and you can't force me to stay here."

"You're. Not. Going." He finalized whilst blocking the door.

"You. Can't. Keep. Me. Here." she replied getting in his face.

Aang knew no one could cage her, trying to was like trying to force a dragon into a small birds' cage. Still he said, "I can try."

Slap. the water in the two vases on the table nearby slapped him hard across the face making him loose his balance and stumble away from the door. Katara then stormed out but he followed shouting her name repeatedly.

"Fuck off Aang. Leave me alone." She called without looking back.

"You're going to choose him over me?"

She didn't reply, she just kept walking. She pulled off her long sash and draped it around her head so it was hard to recognize her. As soon as Aang left their street, he was bombarded by people, mostly young, single girls and women. None stopped her though.

She walked all the way to Jet's appartment in the lower ring, taking care not to draw attention to herself. When she got there, no one was home, she knew it was his apartment though because another familiar outfit of his was laying on the table.

"Oh yea, Jet has a job." she realized. she sat down on his window seat to wait for him. She grew tired and after an hour of waiting, she fell asleep.

She awoke to someone gently shaking her awake. She groggily said, "Huh? What is it?"

"How did you get here?" Jet asked.

"Hmm? oh, I walked." She replied yawning. She looked out of the the window and realized the sun was half set.

"Why?" He said as she streached.

"I wanted to see you, Aang was being a complete ass, still is. I had to water whip him just to get out of the house." Jet couldn't help but laugh. Katara didn't though, she stood up and hugged him. "I don't understand why he's acting like his, or why he's doing these things."

"I don't know either."

"He's normally fun and happy. but recently he's been mean and controlling."

"Maybe that's how he is underneath." He suggested.

Katara burried her face into his chest and mumbled, "I don't like it. Not at all."

Jet pet her hair and hesitaited before pulling away slightly and pulling her face up towards his. He gently kissed her, his eyes open, studying her. He pulled back and watched in amazement as she stood on tip toe and kissed him back. He shortened himself so she didn't have to stand on tip toe and they deapened the kiss, She wrapping her arms around his neck and upper back, he placing an arm around her waist and his other hand in her hair on the back of her head, ensnaring it there.

They continued like that for another minute before there was a knock on the door. Jet sighed and whispered, "wait here." Katara nodded as he walked to the door.

He opened it and found Sokka on the other side. "Uh, hi, Sokka. Can I help you?"

"Yea, I'm just here to pick up Katara and walk her home. Aang chased her off and it is getting late, so."

Jet bit his tounge and said, "Katara? Yea, she was here earlier, She left to go home though, not too long ago. You probably passed her on your way over."

"She did? ok. I'm sorry about Aang, Toph told me what happened. I don't know why he's acting like he is, but he should knock it off, and fast." Sokka said leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sure he's just been having a rough week. I mean, he's leaving for a month in three days."

"True. Well, Thanks anyways Jet."

"No problem."

"As soon as the door closed Jet felt Katara's arms hug him from behind. "Can I stay the night?"

Jet grinned and said, "Of course you can. No problem, Whatever you want."

She kissed him again and jumped onto his bed. She pulled the blankets up to her face and smelled them, they smelled like Jet. she burried herself in them. Sure it wasn't Aangs familiar smell of dried leaves and fresh cut wood, but was one of charcol and wood finish. Close enough for her. She was still pretty tired despite her nap, but managed to make out with Jet.

This time though, Jet ran his hand down her side and back up. That's when she pulled away and rolled over saying, "Bed time."

"Oh, fine." he grumbled which made her giggle.

She snuggled down under the covers as he went over to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Longshot get's off work in a little bit, we always go out for a drink."

"alcoholic?"

"Na, that stuff is bad for you. Landlady makes fruit drinks." He grinned only half telling the truth.

Katara smiled and said, "Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied before closing the door.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

Shoo woke up the next day and pulled on her shoud looking around for Jet. She spotted him on the couch. Shirtless. She couldn't help but reach down and run her hand along his chest, firmly outlined from years of activity and work.

She then remembered that she had to get home. She sighed and wrote Jet a note, he would be up soon to read it. She quietly slipped out the door draping her sash on her head once more. As soon as she got near the house, Aang and sokka both ran out and bombarded her.

"Where were you?" -S

"What the hell is going on?" -A

"Why did you leave yesterday?" -S

"Why are you just getting back?" -A

"Who were you with?" -S

"What were you doing?" -A

She held up her hands and said, "Shut up. I just get home and I'm attacked? Not even a hello? As for you," She pointed at Sokka, "My life, I'm almost 18. And as for you," She pointed at Aang, "You don't even deserve to know Where I've been and what I've been doing."

"We both deserve to know." Sokka said.

"Ha, why? Did you think that when I turned 18 that I would be around much longer?"

"No, but that's months away."

"And I have a right to know." Aang stated.

"You lost that right when you lost me." She said coldly whipping around and glaring at him.

"What?" He asked with disbelief.

"You heard me. no one tells me what I can and can't do. You've been acting like an ass so I've decided to treat you like one. I'm no longer yours." She pulled off the silver and saphire jewled bracelet he had gotten her for her birthday and forced it into his hand which she shoved back at him.

He stared at her wide eyed, tears threatening to spill over loomed in his exhaused eyes. "B-but Katara, please don't do this. We've been together forever. We've been through everything together."

"If you're hard and controlling underneath, well, then I just can't deal with that."

"I know, but Jet makes me feel unsafe, like he's unstable. I had to try and protect you."

"From what? A friend? No! I can make my own decisions and I can protect myself!"

"I know you can, I just can't help but be protective. You're all that I have in this world. I love you Katara, more than anytthing. The last thing I want to do is take away your freedom. I don't want to be apart, I hate the idea, please Katara, I'm sorry."

"You should have thought of that before. I'm sorry, whats done is done. It's too late." She turned around and left them there in the street as she went inside the house.

"Katara! Are you ok? What happened?" Suki asked as Katara walked past both her and Toph.

"ugh, Katara, you smell like Jet." toph said plugging her nose.

"You were with Jet?" Suki gasped, "But you and Aang!"

Katara ignored her just walked up the stairs and into the room she and Suki would be sharing. She laid her face down into the pillow on her bed and took slow deep breaths. downstairs she could hear loud talking, near shouting. There was stomping up the stairs and Aang screamed something about idiocrecy and she heard his door slam. She slowed her breathing more and pressed her face further into her pillow. She could hear things being moved around in his room, finally the sounds stopped though, she pressed her ear up to the wall and could hear him rhasping into what she could only guess was his own pillow as the sound was very muffled.

She heard Sokka try to get him to open the door, but to no avail. Finally Sokka stomped over to Katara's room and grumbled, "Katara, open the door."

"Fat chance." she mumbled.

"C'mon Katara, I just want to talk."

She sighed and opened the door. "Talk."

"What's going on?"

"Aang is not acting right-"

"He knows that."

"I can't handle it. It's just too much, so controlling and mean."

"He's worried about you, he's scared."

"Of?"

"Jet, he doesn't trust him. He was scared that Jet would steal you from him, and hurt you."

"Take me from him? Aang pushed me into his arms! He hurt me!"

"You hurt him! He made a mistake and regrets it. Your mistake triples in size and you don't even care! You guys have been dating for more than two years, you wen't through a war together for crying out loud! And you're just going to throw it all away? Over what?" He studied her face as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't answer him. She just stared at him. "Why would you do that, Katara?"

"I don't know. but can't undo it, after yesterday? I just- I can't- It's impossible to erase what's been done." she said whiping her eyes. "Now if you could excuse me, I need to go take a bath." She picked up her robe and towel and headed to the bathroom leaving Sokka alone.

She soaked for at least an hour, getting extremely pruny and water logged. She left the bathroom and saw Sokka knocking on Aang's door.

He saw her and said, "He won't come out and he's stopped answering me, I'm getting worried about him."

"What do you want me to do? He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Talk to him so that he will open the door."

Katara rolled her eyes and pulled the water from her hair and shoved it into Aangs lock. She froze it then ripped out the entire mechanism.

"Door's unlocked. It also can't lock anymore." She smirked.

Sokka scowled and went into the room and gasped, "Katara, he's not here."

Katara walked back and went inside to find an empty, disheveled room. The sheets ripped off the bed, everything that was on his dresser was knocked over, many items lay on the floor. The portrait Of Katara and Aang lay on the bed next to his pillow with scratch marks in the frame. But Aang was no where to be seen. but the open window with its curtains lightly swaying in the breeze made it clear where he had gone.

"Shit!" Katara yelled running back to her room. She quickly dressed and ran out and shouted for Sokka to follow her as she nearly tripped down the stairs while trying to put on her shoes.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked.

"Yea Katara, slow down." Sokka said jumping the last three steps.

"I think Aang's gone after Jet."

"That's crazy, he wouldn't hurt him over something you did." Sokka critisized.

"He doesn't blame me, he blames Jet!"

Sokka opened and shut his mouth several times and Toph jumped in saying, "Well in that case, you had better go get him then."

They got a carrige, since it was the fastest, most inconspicuous way to get there, and sped down to the lower ring. Traffic caused Katara to leap from the carrige and race to Jets work by foot.

"Sorry miss, but he didn't come in to work today." His boss answered when she quickly asked for him.

"Shit." Katara muttered again and ran to Jets appartment building.

"Jet? Jet!" Katara shouted as she burst into the door.

"Katara! Thank the spirits! I thought I would be trapped in here all week!" she located him frozen to a wall.

She gasped and freed him from his icey prison and he collapsed to the ground shivering. She covered him with his blanket as he sat up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think Aang would come here. I thought he would be to afraid to."

"Well he deffinitly wasn't." He rubbed his bruised cheek and went and picked up his hooked swords. "Ah shit." he muttered looking at the tail dagger end of one.

"What? Did he break it?" Katara asked coming over.

"No... I hit him." He turned fully to her revealing the dripping bloody dagger end. She was shocked.

"You stabbed him?" She battered.

"I didn't mean to, it didn't even phase him so I thought I had missed."

Katara put her hands to her mouth as she noticed the small red drops that went around the room in a line then went to the window. "Where did he go?" she gasped.

told you it was awesome! stay tuned for the next chapter which will be posted in like, a day or two. just to space things out a little and keep you begging XD jk,, i just prob wont be able to get on my computer till then. LONG LIVE KATAANG! 


	3. Chapter 3

enjoy this chapter! OR ELSE! jk, i can't do anything... (if that's what you want to believe O.O ) this chapter is a little short, for added suspense (or crappy timing. if that's what you want to believe O.O ) LONG LIVE KATAANG.

Aang flinched as a nurse finished dressing the wound in his side.

"You are very fortunate, Avatar, a half inch over and one of your major organs would have been hit."

"Fortunate isn't the word I would use to describe the situation." He replied as she pulled out long clean strips of bandages and some soft pads to place underneath them.

"It does not matter." she said, "You should stay here for a while to rest in safety and report this incident to the police about this mysterious person who came from no where to stab you." she exclaimed starting to wrap the bandages.

"Na, They're long gone. It doesn't matter, I expected some people to still hate me. Oh, and I would really like it if only you and perhaps your boss knew I was here. I don't want people to find out where I am and bothering me while I rest." he lied.

She nodded and finnished wrapping and tying his bandages. "There, I'll check back in on you in a little bit. Your hospital clothes are right here, change when you want, call for help if you need it." and then she left him.

Aang thought about what had just all happened that day. It seemed so surreal, like he was living in some sort of alternate universe.

~*Flash Back*~

Jet had been talking with Longshot about Katara outside his appartment in the hallway when Aang broke in through the window. A flutter of paper had caught his eye, katara's hand writing. He picked it up off of the floor and read it.

'Hey Jet, thankyou so much for last night. You made me feel so much better. I think you may have opened my eyes to the truth. I'm not Aangs, I'm your's. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. - Katara.'

Aang growled and burned the letter to a crisp in his hand. He waited for Jet to enter then jumped him. He didn't realize though, that jet had his swords until one hit him. He quickly pulled it out ignoring the throbbing pain and tossed it aside to freeze Jet to the wall.

~*End Flash Back*~

He moaned and heard a familiar voice out in the hallway.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Avatar Aang, he has a stab wound."

The last person he expected to come. Well, besides Jet.

Like a good nurse, she replied, "Sorry, He is not here."

"But this is the closest hopital to the scene of the inncident. He has to be here. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do princess Katara."

"Exactly. I am the best and closest friend of the Avatar. Also I am an extremely gifted healer, I can help him much more than anyone in this entire hospital can. Let me see him, now."

"Princess, he is not here. Perhaps he returned home and is in need of your assistance there?" the nurse innocently suggested.

Katara groaned and said, "I know you're hiding him here. Just tell him- ah- Tell him I'm sorry that he got hurt like he did." With that said she left.

The nurse went into Aang's room and said, "You didn't happen to heat that, did you?"

"I did. Thankyou for hiding me."

"Oh, Good. When I realized who she was I thought I might get into trouble for not helping her."

"Na, I only want one person to be able to see me. Prince Sokka, Katara's brother."

"I know it's none of my buisness but, why the prince and not the princess? Are you not with the princess?"

Aang looked down at his blanket covered feet and said, "We were... But I made a mistake... and she left me..."

"How sad. I hope things work our for the both of you."

"Thankyou, I hope so too." He sighed. After he changed, he fell asleep and slept there all night. When he woke up he could hear sokka talking with the nurse who helped him.

"And he'll be fine? No infections or anything?"

"As long as it's cleaned regularly. Just make sure he isn't out rolling in dirt and I'll also send him with a special anibiotic herb tea that he should drink twice a day."

Sokka came into Aangs room and Aang said, "Hey sokka, when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. Katara and Jet told us what happened. Katara is about ready to kill to get in here by the way. Just let her in."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I just can't. I don't want to fight with her anymore."

"She want's to heal you."

"And then yell at me... I just don't think I could take it. Can you bring Appa here? I want to see him."

"Why?"

"Because he's my bison and I asked nicely."

Sokka rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. you can't leave though, you have to stay here a while longer."

"I just want to seen him Sokka. He's been my best friend since i was a little kid. If anyone could make me feel better it would be him."

"Alright! I'll bring him." He sighed, "I'll talk to you later then."

"See ya sokka. Thankyou for visiting me... Send Katara my love."

"Yea, sure." Sokka said before leaving.

Aang ate his breakfast and drank his herb tea. As he was getting his bandages changed Sokka came in again and said, "Katara is demanding to see you. You have to face her eventually why not just do it now?"

Aang did not reply, nor did he talk for the rest of sokka's visit in which sokka threw a fit over the. Sokka left and Aang got out of his bed wincing slightly.

He locked the door and changed out of the hospital garbs and into his green robes that had been washed and patched up. He grabbed the bag of herbs for his tea and left his room being sure to pay close attention to be sure Katara was not near. He made it just out the doors and walked to the hospital stables where Appa was taking up an entire pen to himself.

"hey buddy, it's time to go, K?" Appa grumphed back to him before licking him causing him to laugh and wince from his wound. "Alright, let's go. Yip yip." They flew quickly to the house in the upper ring where Aang snuck into his room through the window.

He packed his things and began writing a note explaining that he was leaving early for the project he'd signed up for at the tip of the earth kingdom. He would be gone about a month. He also wrote a note to Katara telling her how sorry he was and begging her for her forgiveness and how he would never in his life be complete without her and would die alone without her. He signed it 'With all the love I could possibly offer and so much more -Aang.'

He went to go place the note under Katara's door but heard Katara inside with someone and pause to listen.

Katara giggled and said, "Jet, stop it, you're not helping."

"You know you like it." Jet mused back to her.

It was silent and Aang pressed his ear further against the door and could hear a light moan escape Katara, the same one she would make for him whenever he Kissed her passionatly. He grew enraged. He reached for the door knob and when it didn't open he cursed loudly and punched the wall, breaking the wood and bloodying his hand. He turned sharply and returned to his room picking up his bag and wiping tears from his eyes. He heard Katara's door open and he quickly jumped out the window and gently landed on Appa and whispered, "Yip yip."

He burried his face in the bisons fur and murmured, "Leave her to her happiness." Appa saddly moaned back to him, sensing his distress. Aang went to his bag and pulled something out and held it up in the light. He smiled then frowned as more tears came to his eyes. The near setting sun shown beautifully on the snow white stone clasped firmly to the center of a strip of midnight black silk. He sighed and solomnly said, "I don't know if I will be needing this anymore."

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

"Katara, you are such an idiot." Sokka stated point blank.

"I didn't know he was here, I didn't know he was right outside my door!" She argued.

"It doesn't matter. 'I'm sad and upset that Aang Who I've been in love with for almost three years is physically and mentally hurt. I know! I'll go make out with his worst nightmare!'" He mocked.

Jet had been dismissed from the house shortly after everyone heard him yell and break the wall, discovering that he had come back, but then had run away. Jet had found the note saying where he was going and Sokka was surprised that Aang would leave early. Jet for some reason seemed to eager to leave.

"You're not me, you don't know what I'm feeling and what I'm going through." She replied turning from him.

"And I'm glad that I don't, because I would feel like the smallest,lowest, most discusting, grimy peice of scum that ever was if I could feel like you." Katara just grit her teeth at him and sulked once again back up to her room.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

Jet jumped onto his bead kicking off his dirty shoes as he did.

He sighed and pulled a peice of paper out of his shirt pocket and reread it a few times before saying to himself, "That was very close. Sorry, Aang but Katara is not going to get to read this. I will not let you take her away from me, not again. This time I will do anything to keep her with me. She's mine, all mine."

He folded up the paper and shoved it into a small vase on the dresser-desk next to his bed. He knew that if Katara had found the note and read it that she would have left him. She would have left him all alone again with no one to share in his pain like she did. She would have left him, and called him a monster again.

'A monster... No, Aang is the monster. He took her from me. He's the bad guy here, not me. He attacked me. He's the bad guy, not me. I love Katara, he doesn't. He's the bad guy, not me. I'm protecting Katara, not him.' He thought to himself as he stared up at the dark ceiling. 'Katara is mine.'

"She's all mine." He spoke out loud before shutting his eyes for sleep.

I know this chapter is insanely short, and I am really sorry, but there just wasn't a break coming up for a long time after this part and i wanted to keep them seperate,,, soooo,,, yea.. I bet you love this don't you? no i bet you hate it, but in a good way, in like a, 'Goodness this sucks because it sucks but it's so epic that i just have to keep reading to find out what happens next!' well, maybe not, but i can dream right? LONG LIVE KATAANG! 


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next month while Aang worked himself to the bone down south, Jet was working just as hard to poison Katara's mind with lies. Lies that he also seemed to be feeding himself with just as much. Lie after lie he told, he believed every one of them though.

"He left because he doesn't care about you."

"He blames you for everything."

"I will allways be here for you."

"I would NEVER hurt you."

"I love you."

Katara found comport in his words, and Jet knew this, so he supplied her with overstock of them all, being rewarded with his warmer words.

Kisses and hugs were never enough for him though. He knew there was only one way to make her his forever. To make her never forget him no matter what happened. And he knew Aang had never ever gotten it either or Katara never would have left him. So he reasoned that if he got it from her, she would never leave him either. She would love him forever. The love he craved more than anything that no one besides Katara had ever shown him since his parents had died. He would push her farther and farther, allway's asking for more. But no matter how many times he brought Katara home with him, no matter how much adulation was used, she would not give in to him.

There had been a few close calls though. Jet found her pleasure spots, her weak spots. The sides of her stomach, the small of her back, the lobes and sides of her ear, and her upper sides of her neck were all hot spots that Jet had hound and made it harder for her to say no. If he tried to touch her anywhere else, she would stop. He had to let her ease into it. But he knew his time was ticking until Aang came home to win her back. To take her away from him.

Jet did not know that there was a combination of her hot spots that could melt her to his will. The only person who knew it was hundreds of miles away, overworking diligently to distract himself from the pains that sliced and rampaged through his soul.

Aang was due back any day. Jet knew this, and worked harder. Katara knew this and did not know how to feel about it. She knew he was hurt, which hurt her. And knowing that she was the cause of all of his hurt and pain just caused her even more hurt which Aang knew which caused him to hurt even more. The whole thing was a continuous cycle of hurt and pain whick Jet was trying as hard as he could to break and leave Aang to hurt on his own and take Katara all for himself. 'And for herself too.' he reminded himself as he sat down on Katara's bed.

Katara walked half heartedly into her room and was half surpirsed to see Jet there on her bed. "Jet, what are you doing here?"

"What? Your excited boyfriend can't come wait for his insanely lovely and beautiful and perfect in every way girlfriend because he just can't wait not anothe moment to be in her presence?" He almost too casually asked standing then caressing her face in his hands.

She lightly smiled and kissed him. Jet took her kiss and turned it into a tounge-touching make out, running his hands down her sides. He lightly pressed her up against the wall and sucked on the lobe of her ear then started kissing her neck up and down it's sides as she softly moaned at how it made her feel.

Then slowly he started to drop his kisses lower and lower, Katara froze, not sure what she wanted to do, or if she was sure she could do it when she figured it out. She then realized that her sash was on the floor and her robes were undone and falling off of her shoulders. She quickly clamped the robe shut and pushed him away and laid on her bed facing away from him.

He groaned and said, "Is something wrong my love?"

"I don't want to do that." She replied without turning to him.

"And why not?"

"It's too early."

"To early? I've known you almost three years."

"Well, we've only dated a month."

"I would agree with you if you had just met me, but we've known eachother for so long. I've had feelings for you for so long, it's like I've known you all my life. I feel like it's almost wrong that we haven't already," he said laying next to her and giving her a hug from behind and snuggling into her hair trying to win her back over to his side.

"Wrong?" She asked and turned around so she was facing him.

"Well, ya I guess. Well I just mean, We're just that close. But I want to be even closer to you. Closer than I've ever been to anyone. I love you so much."

Katara stared into his eyes, searching for something. She scoured into his core, into his soul and saw a confused and pained Jet, but she could not find one that loved her the way he said he loved her. "If you wish to be closer to me, and you love me the way you say you do, then you will respect my decision to decline."

Jet groaned again. Slightly angry and embarrased, he stormed out of the room, clear that he was not going to get what he wanted.

He went for a walk to cool down and was barely five blocks away from the house when he saw him. His competition. The surroundings melted away as brown eyes met with grey ones.

Jet could not let him get her. He had to get her first or he would never have her. And this guy could not, would not have her. Jet walked into the nearest ally way, unsurprised when the airbender followed him.

"Funny how you came back." Jet laughed.

"I came to win her back." Aang said glaring at Jet.

"Ha, good luck with that. She's leached to me. We have got to be a thousand times closer thant the two of you ever were, ever." Jet needed to stall him. He needed more time, another week maybe? Two? If he could make Aang upset enough, he knew that he would run away. And no one ever knew when Aang would come back. He could leave for another whole month, maybe even two if Jet could pick his words carefully but effectively.

"Lies." Aang hissed.

"Oh really? How come you dated her for almost three years and never slept with her? Obviously you're something she doesn't want slithering on her. In almost no time at all Katara and I have grown so close that lost night I rode her so hard that she almost forgot her name. and let's not forget this morning, when she payed me back for the night before. She just can't get enough of what you never were able to give her." he lied.

Aang's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched up tightly as he roared out furiously, "LIAR!" before pulling water out of the air and sending icey daggers at Jet who pulled out his hook swords and broke them before they could touch him.

Aang charged him, slicing through the air with his bending while also making the earth tremor beneath him.

Jet only meant to upset him enough to get him to leave. Now Jet had to hurry and leave soon or be thwarted my the Avatar.

Aang was infuriated, but also his heart was being shredded to peices inside of him. He suddenly stopped and brought his hands to his face, his vision was blurry and he could hardly focus. Just as it seemed that Jet was about to make a run for it, Aang lept up onto the roof of the building to his left, nearly missing, then jumped away from view.

Jet sighed and a familiar voice behind him said, "Aang? What did you do?" Jet turned to see Toph standing in the mouth of the allyway.

"Nothing, he just flew off." Jet replied acting surprised.

"Liar! you lied right to his face about Katara! You made him leave again!"

"I'm protecting Katara, the girl I love. A life of constant roaming around and never having a permanent home to settle and raise a family? I don't think so, she deserves better."

"It's not your choice!"

Jet glared at her and said, "I did the right thing, Aang's the bad guy, not me." When Toph didn't budge and continued to 'stare' at him with a disgusted look, he retreated in the other direction, heading back toward his appartment.

Toph ran back home to tell Katara that Jet had lied to Aang and frightened him off but did not tell her what Jet had said to Aang. Katara was shocked, "I have to go talk with him."th

"Aang?" Toph assumed.

"No, Jet." She left and went to Jet's appartment.

Again he was not there. She went to sit down to wait for him but tripped on his tossed sheets and bumped into a dresser by the bed sending a vase atop it to the ground where it shattered.

"Shit." she mumbled going to pick up the peices. in the middle of the mess though, was a folded up peice of paper and she couldn't help but open it and read its contents. She instantly realized that it was from Aang, and was adressed to her. When she finished reading it, she was near tears. Aang had apologized? he had begged for her back? His word moved her deeply inside, she believed every word in the letter and held it close to her chest. suddenly she realized, "Jet hid this from me." she gasped. She felt insanely stupid.

She suddenly heard Jet's voice nearing the door and jumped up and ran to the window. There was no way she was going to be caught there alone with the truth in her hands. She needed to find Aang. She lept out the window using waterbending to soften her third story jump from the building.

She ran away as fast as she could. Jet didn't love her, not like Aang did. He wanted to cage her up all for himself and hide her from the world and enjoy her alone.

"Ugh, if I were Aang, where would I go?" She thought out loud as she stopped to catch her breath. Suddenly she realized where he would be right now, but she had to hurry, or else he could leave again depending on what Jet had said to him which she could only guess was horrible and most likely untrue. She boarded the trolly to the south end of the Inner ring.

To the city zoo.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

It was not a busy day at all so they only thing that made him hard to find was that he had grown his hair back out. he was watching the rabaroo's hop along care free and without drama when she walked up to him.

"Aang."

"Hey." He mumbled without looking to her.

"I see you grew your hair out again." She said quietly.

"You liked my hair long." His voice quivered as if he were about to cry, or had just spent hours doing so, or maybe a combination of both.

"Aang, Toph told me that Jet scared you off, I'm worried about you, are you ok?"

"If that's what you could say he did to me... and no, I'm not ok. I don't think I will ever be ok again. Ever."

Katara sat silently for a minute before saying, "I went to go talk to him first, to find out what happened, and I found this there." She pulled out his letter and showed it to him. He took it and read it without looking to her. He hadn't looked at her not once, as if he was terrified to.

"You're just now getting this?"

"Jet hid it from me. He's stupid like that. I hate him for it. All he's done the past month is manipulate me into doing what he wants. He's been making me so tired from all of it. I can barely sleep because of him."

Aang stood in silence. He had no idea what to say to her. He was sad, he was broken, he was angry. "I guess that happens when you spend the night with someone."

"No not just night time, It happens during the day mostly. It makes me upset sometimes afterwards, but I guess I just couldnt see that right away, I just felt happy, but now I see-" Aang suddenly turned sharply away from her and began walking.

He wiped his eyes and tryed to calm his breathing which was rising again.

"Aang!" Katara shouted follwing him.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted but continued a steady walk, trying to calm himself.

"Aang what's the matter? I-"

"WHY! Why Katara, Why did you do it? why would you do that? I thought- UGH!" he cried whipping around and staring her in the eyes. His eyes were blood shot and tears were falling freely from them.

"Aang what are you talking about? Why did I get mad at you? Why I chose Jet?"

"NO! Whay would you- why would you sleep with him? Why would you do that to us? How could you-"

"Wait, What? I didn't sleep with anyone! What the hell are you talking about!"

Aang studied her, he felt her pulse through the earth, "What? You didn't have sex with Jet?"

"Hell no! No way! Aang, I would never do something like that with anyone so early, and I knew he didn't love me, so it was never going to happen anyway. I just never realized how he is until just recently. Who told you I had sex with Jet?"

"Jet."

They both stared at eachother intensely for a minute then Aang broke down and threw his arms around Katara crying.

"Aang, What's wrong?"

"I thought I lost you forever. I thought that after everything I said, you still actually didn't love me anymore. I thought I would never be able to see you again."

"Aang, calm down, it's alright, I do love you, I love you more than anything. I promise. I hate Jet. I hate him. I missed you so much while you were gone, and that letter just drove it all home." She started crying as well as she comforted him. She wished she could shrink him back down so that he could rest his head in the crook in her shoulder, just like she used to.

"Katara, I'm such a fool. Please could you forgive me."

"Aang stop. I need you to forgive me for being so stupid. I don't deserve you, you have done nothing but look out for me and I almost, with the help of Jet, destroyed everything we are."

Aang slowly calmed himself down, but did not dare to let go of Katara, he felt that if he let her go, she would be gone forever. Again.

After a while though, Katara pulled herself away and wiped her face and said, "Please forgive me, please Aang?"

"If I had to, I would. But I'm just so happy to have you back. C'mon, we need to celebrate. I'm taking you out tonight, just us two. Like it always should be. Always." He sighed. Katara nodded and hugged him tightly again.

the last bit was a bit sucky, but i wrote it on the spot because what i had originally kinda sucked monkey butt. (alot more than this one.)

I know Aang is supposed to be all strong and junk, like a MAN! but i feel like over an issue like this he would just loose himself in grief and be all blubbery like he has in the past. so, i hope you enjoyed it,, stay tuned for the empicness to follow! (once i re-write it,, or else it will suck,) but i vow to make it awesome! and maybe somewhat plagerized from an erotica,,, IDK! i hate lemons! (spoiler alert?) BAH. LONG LIVE KATAANG! 


	5. Chapter 5

love this chapter! its bigger than the longest one before this by 2KB! whoot! LONG LIVE KATAANG!

"So what was the objective of your trip down south?" Katara asked after they had been seated and their orders taken.

"I was there to rebuild alot of the houses that were taken out in a recent hurricane all along the coast."

"Sounds long and hard. Did everything go ok?"

"Yea, I was there mostly to prove that I wasn't yet done with my job for the world, that I would always be there when they are in trouble."

"That makes sense."

Aang stared down at the table and twiddled his thumbs. Clearly something else besides his trip was on his mind.

Katara noticed, "What's wrong Aang?"

"I just- I don't know. I think I'm just a little overwhelmed from everything that just happened. And I really, really want to know everything that happened while I was gone, but I don't want to ask you to tell me, because I don't want you to feel like you have to. But it's making me really nervous inside, and I'm really scared that I'll do the wrong thing, like my blathering right now about how I want to know, but don't, Which just makes me- even more nervous." He blabbered nervously glancing up at her every few words.

Katara sighed. She knew that he would be nervous. She knew he would want to know. And she knew it would take him a little bit to fully trust her love again.

"See, you don't have to tell me, unless you want to. If you don't, I don't want you to tell me. Unless that's not what you sighed over." He continued.

"Aang, I am really sorry. And before I tell you anything, I want you to know that I love you, and that I never stopped. I was just blinded by my anger at you and the lies Jet told me to make me feel better."

Aang smiled and said, "I love you too."

"Well, Jet and I and what we did, that's what you want to know about, right?"

"Only if you want to tell me.."

"Ok, well, Jet and I didn't do much. We never did anything you and I haven't done. and even then, theres alot we didn't do. Aang, I didn't and don't love him. I barely did anything with him. We did kiss, you know that, he was touchy, no more than you on some days. I never let him go anywhere with it. I promise. He tried, he wanted to have sex with me, I'm pretty sure that's what his objective was almost anytime we were alone. but whenever we were around anyone, it was the farthest thing from his mind, and he just wanted to have fun. He's really confusing, but he's not you, and he's a liar."

Aang took in what she said and sighed, "It's still difficult for me to imagine anyone else with you. Not that someone couldn't, I mean, You're beautiful, you could have anyone you wanted."

Katara blushed. Which was weird, She rarely blushed around Aang anyore. She thought that they had been together long enough that her butterflies had stablized themselves. They hadn't.

"It's difficult myself. I never thought I-... Aang"

"Yea?"

"When I first found Jet, When I found out he was alive, and he saved me from- bad people, he kissed me. He liked me then, he liked me for so long. What if he tries something? What if he tries to hurt you?"

Aang frowned realizing that Katara had been tainted by Jet sooner than he thought, though he still didn't know what may have happened between them when they met for the first time. When he rarely acted upon any of his feelings for Katara and she hardly knew him. "Please Katara, I hate to sound, well, full of myself but, I think I could beat the shit out of Jet, even without my bending."

Katara grinned and slipped, "That's why he stabbed you in the chest." Aang frowned again. "Oh yea! Is that ok! How could you go work with a stab wound! Why didn't you let me see you! I was so worried!" She nearly jumped onto the table trying to lift the front of his robe up.

"Katara! Stop! I'm fine, spirits, I'm fine. No need to strip me in the middle of a resturant, let me at least buy you dinner first." He laughed.

Katara stared at him and slowly started to laugh. "I can't believe you just called me a whore." she laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to be funny. I guess it probably wasn't really that funny, I'm sorry." He appologized wishing he hadn't of said anything.

Katara continued laughing and said, "Don't appologize Aang. It actually makes me feel better knowing that maybe you feel better about this by making fun of me, no matter how weird it may seem."

"Well, it makes me feel weird. I didn't mean to say it Katara. It's not funny. It's mean. I take it back."

"Whatever you say Aang. I think it's really honsest of you. I know that you meant it, somewhere in there you did. I know you did or you wouldn't have said it. You don't lie to me, not like Jet did and does. Jet would have made some remark about how no one as lovely as me could ever be as bad as I make myself out to be. What a load of shit. I'm a bad person, Aang. And I want you to be mad at me for it. I wan't you to hate me, and tell me how much I hurt you and how much pain I caused." Her voice suddenly had a serious tone to it. "I want you to make me realize how horrible of a person I am."

"Katara, I'm not about to sit here and tell you a bunch of bullshit, even if you think it's true. I love you, and even if I did feel that baddly about you, I love you too much to go and call you names and make you feel bad... I made mistakes too. We're only human, Katara."

Katara didn't seem happy with his answer, so he continued.

"Ya know what, let's forget the whole thing. I feel better, and if that's what you wanted, well, it happened. I feel better now. Just having you here and not angry at me, I feel like I could just get up and dance, I'm so happy. As a matter of fact, that is what we are going to go do after dinner. We're going out dancing, I know a place in the middle ring. No formalities required. We can go change into normal clothes, I grew my hair out, so I can wear a bandana, I don't know, you could change your hair or something. Let's go out dancing, I really want to, can we please?"

Katara was suprised at him and his ability to forgive him so easily. "That sounds perfect, I would love to."

Aang seemed in a hurry to eat his food and pay. As soon as they got home he raced up the stairs to his room, briefly pausing to tackle Sokka to the ground and yell, "I'm taller than you!" and continuing away while laughing

"Aang? when did you get back?" Sokka asked standing up. "AND NO YOU ARE NOT!" he pouted while folding his arms.

"What are you guy's doing? I thought you hated eachother or something." Suki said hugging her warrior.

"We're going dancing, just us two."

"Just you two?" Suki now pouted

"Yea, sorry Suki, but I really want to spend some time with Aang."

"So you and Aang are- together again?" Sokka asked

"Yea, because I realized how much I love Aang and because Jet-

"Because Jet's a dirty dumbass LIAR!" Aang yelled from the top of the stairs.

Toph couldn't help but start laughing.

Aang glided down the stairs and landed in front of Katara in a casual and loose, longsleeved forrest green outfit. To top it off was a matching green bandana. "How do I look?" He asked parading in the outfit.

"Nice, but, I don't really have anything to wear."

Aang laughed and walked to the linin closet where from the very back and top where only he could reach on tiptoe and pulled out a large box. He walked over to her and said, "Happy birthday."

"But my birthday isn't for months." She said opening the box.

"Well, I thought maybe we could use them sooner. Oh, and-" He reached in his pocket and pulled out her silver and saphire bracelet. "I believe this is yours."

She smiled and put it on. "Be right back" She said going up the stairs.

"I hope they fit, I completely guessed on the size." He grinned. He just couldn't stop smiling.

When Katara came down the stairs, she was wearing an outfit the same color as Aangs, but it looked near identical to the fire nation clothes she wore during the war. They seemed to fit her well and she gave them an experimental twirl. "How did you find something so perfect?"

"Well, I remembered that you looked beautiful in it. I sure loved it. Time to go?"

"Time to go" She smiled taking his hand and leading him out the door. "Bye guys, be home- no idea, We'll be home!"

"Wait what?" Sokka started before Katara shut the door.

After a quick ride to the middle ring and a short walk, they came to a small building. They went inside and payed a small entrance fee and went down al ong flight of steps.

"How did you find this place?" Katara asked as a loud beat of music was heard.

"I looked everywhere for the, er, 'perfect' place to take you. No more of that formality crap.. I guess this place may be more for myself." he replied as they reached a door at the bottom.

Aang opened the door and they were engulfed into an enormous dark room with low lighting and an intense beat going on in the live music band lit up by stage front lights. "Low lights, great music, yet all the 'privacy' of a big boring ball." Aang loudly said over the music and then pulled her into a big beating mass of an audience.

They moved rythmically to the music, brushing against one another, and not often breaking eye contact. Katara pulled him against herself but did not stop dancing. Aang smiled and danced with her. She turned around and pulled his hands around her waist and said, "Don't be so shy, Aang." Aangs eyes grew wide as she danced up against him. He nearly froze but barely continued on dancing.

Suddently the music changed, it was more upbeat, and it was faster. The crowd around them jumped up with hurrah and started jumping to the music. Aang and Katara followed suit and as a clearing formed, they were pushed to the side of it. People started jumping into the center of it, showing off their own dancing skills. Katara grinned as she watched Aang fidgit and step in place. She knew that he wouldn't go unless she let him in an unpredictable place like this. She stepped behind him and gently pushed him and said, "Show me how you move."

Aang's face lit up and he front flipped into the center of the ring. He started showing off, filling his turn with flips and twirls and fancy footwork. After a moment, he grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her out with him. He tossed her up into the air and caught her in his arms then dipped her in a circular motion, showing her off the the crowd. they did a short duet dance, their hearts pumping faster than they thought possible.

When they finally stopped, Katara thought she was going to pass out. She hadn't felt so hot and sweaty since the war. Aang saw how hot she was and felt the same. he pulled her out of the dancing mosh and took her out and back up the stairs.

"Aang, where are we going?"

"Swimming." He said and picked her up bridal style. He ran at neck-breaking speeds to the edge of the inner wall and earth bent them through it. On the other side, further into the distance, was lake Laogai. It was a short run to its edge.

He set her down and she barely stopped to strip down to her undergarments before running atop the water and diving down below. she stayed under the water soaking in its coolness. She heard a splash near herself and rose back to the surface to find Aang in his new and longer undergarments swimming towards her.

He splashed her a little then ducked under the dark surface of the water. he created an air pocket around his head and hands under the surface and Katara formed one around her own head. Aang bended a fire in each of his hands, surrounding them with light under the surface.

Katara looked out with suprise and realized how unalone they were there in the lake. Fish of all sizes swam past, and further below them a water snake slithered on the bottom. Aang looked around him with wonder and suddenly his hands felt very hot and he lost his concentration and the bubbles around him let go engulfing the fire and his air as he quickly swam back to the surface.

Katara followed him back to the shore where he laid down in the sand and yawned.

"That was amazing." He said as she lay next to him.

"I know, so many fish under there, it's almost scary." She cuddled up next to him and shivered. he pulled up his shirt and layed it over her.

He sighed and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy to have you back. I can barely even express how happy I am, I'm so happy that I could-" His expression froze and he pulled her up so that she was looking at him directly.

"Katara?"

"Yea?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"And I love you just as much."

He smiled, "Well, we've been together for so long that-" The look on Katara's face startled him, "What?"

"Don't tell me, we've been together so long that you think we should 'become closer.' And if we don't, it will just feel wrong."

"Huh? Katara, I-"

"Well let me tell you the same thing I told Jet, if you love me like you say you do, then you'll respect my decision to decline. I can't even believe that you would ask to sleep with me after everything that just-"

"Katara! I wasn't asking you for that."

"You weren't?"

"No, I never would. That's rude and innapropriate. I would be going way out of line to ask for something so personal and be so selfish."

Katara's gaze softened and she said, "Thankyou. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just so use to defending myself from Jet, that it was the first thing that came to mind. You really are perfect, how could I ever have thought to leave you?" She hugged him tightly and sighed.

Aang stood them up and smiled while digging in the pockets of his pants that he had picked up, "As I was saying, we've been together so long that, that I could not even think of continuing on in this life, in any life, without you by my side. You are my life, the only person that I have ever held so dear to my heart. I know that I'm not even 16 yet, but I hope that you won't care..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "...Katara, Will you- marry me?" He finished pulling from his pocket the betrothal necklace of midnight black silk with the snow white, polished stone.

Katara gasped and gingerly reached out for the precious jewlery and held it as if it might turn to dust if she held it wrong. It was beautiful, the stones design was the air nation symbol. Her eyes grew tears and

Aang carressed her face and she looked up into his eyes and saw all the love in the universe, begging for her answer. Begging for her. "I'm yours for the rest of forever. I will marry you." She gasped out.

Aang's face exploded into a thousand expressions of joy all at once. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around himself and shouted, "We're getting married! I'm marrying the most beautiful, most loving, most talented girl in all the world!"

Katara squealed with delight. She was so happy, so excited, she couldn't believe what was happening. She also couldn't believe how dizzy she was getting. To get Aang to put her down, she kissed him with all her might and love. She forced her tongue in his mouth and dropped him to the ground, she landing on top. The intensity of the kiss rose, Katara deepened it to new levels. Aang taking this as permission to explore a little while the mood lasted snuck his hand up her leg and was nearing her butt when Katara pulled away.

Aang thought she was going to say that they should stop and that maybe it was time to go home. Instead she said, "You said it was rude for a guy to ask a girl to have sex. What are your views on a girl asking the love of her life?"

Aangs eyes grew wide. "Katara- really?" He awed. She nodded and kissed him again.

"What are your views on a girl asking the love of her life... Right now."

buh-bam. next chapter,,, will probably be short... because I suck at writing lemons. skip it if you want, or just read the last line on the fic (which will be a quick summary) to save yourself the awkwardness of the virgin sex which sucks, other fics lie. DONT HAVE SEX! IT SUCKS! haha. whatevs.

um, but this is my longest chapter, which is funny because when i first wrote this fic last year, the entire dinner and dancing scene was just seven words; they had dinner, then they went dancing.

oh and please excuse my spelling,,, like on the word tongue, which i just figured out how to spell because im good at science and art, not grammer or spelling (i kinda suck at both) please try to enjoy the next chapter,,, or skip to the last line and ignore (sp?) the suckyness (dont even bother a bad review, I ALREADY KNOW!)

LONG LIVE KATAANG! DEATH TO ZUTARA, JETARA, HARTARA, MAANG, TAANG, AZULAANG, OR ANY OTHER KAT- OR -ARA OR -AANG- SHIPPING THAT IS NOT KATAANG! 


	6. Chapter 6

well, ive decided,, and it took me forever to decide,,, alright, here is your lemon chapter! curse the pressure...

Aang woke up to find himself with a messy Katara snuggled to his side. He smiled as he remembered what had happened the night before; He ran them to an inn which was right inside the inner wall. They had shredded the clothing off of each other while nearly ripping out each others throats out and- he paused in his thoughts as Katara stretched beside him pressing her naked body against him even more.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear and kissing her cheek.

"Is that all I get after last night?" she asked sitting up and letting the blankets fall off of her.

"Well, maybe if we double last night, I'll have more to offer." he teased kissing the corner of her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around him and said," I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bunches?"

"Bunches."

"Promise?"

"Allways."

"Forever?"

"Katara-"

"Forever?"

"And ever. I Promise that I will allways love you forever and ever Katara. You don't have to spaghetti it out of me, I love saying it." He laughed while sneaking a feel.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm just messin' Katara."

"Just as long as you dont turn into a sex hungry freak, Whatever." She sighed laying back down closing her eyes. She rested a minute, then her eyes snapped open and she jumped up pulling on her clothes. "We have to go."

"Why?"

"You have a meeting today, but more importantly, Sokka."

"Well, this day was coming, I'll bet he thought it had already come."

"No he didn't. My brothers a walking brick. A protective walking brick." She said throwing his underwear at him.

He put them on and sighed deeply.

the Carrige ride seemed to take forever. When they finally got back to the house and stepped out of the carrige, Sokka ran out to them.

"Where were you guys!" he seemed to be exploading. he was flustering with his words when he caught sight of Katara's neck, or more importantly, the necklace upon her neck. All of a sudden his face lit up and he jumped up and down shouting, "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!"

"I know right!" Katara said jumping with him.

"Everything's back to normal! well except you're getting married, but normal all the same! No more Jet!"

"Yep, no more Jet." Aang smiled.

"Oh, Aang, I really need to borrow Appa. Suki is needed back home for a bit, and I need to take her back today."

"My sister is getting married in FIVE DAYS. She sure knows how to plan!" Suki shouted from inside and upstairs.

"Sure Sokka, no problem." Aang smiled realizing that Sokka would be gone for a while.

"Ok, and a scroll came about your meeting today and what you should prepare for. Give a full report on your project, sign some documents, meet some people, and eat dinner with the king. so, you should be gone about all day."

Aang groaned, "ugh, Well it looks like no vacation for me. Just a bunch of stupid meetings."

Katara hugged him comfortingly. "Don't worry Aang, I have to start planning our wedding anyways, so you should be thankful!"

They all sat together for lunch before Sokka and Suki finished teathering everything to Appa and after a few good byes they walked out the front door.

"Do you really trust Aang and Katara?"

"Heck no! that's why Toph is here!"

and with that they left leaving Aang, Katara, and Sokka home alone.

Make that, Aang and Katara home alone.

"See ya guys." Toph said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"You think I'm staying here? And feel all those nasty vibrations? No thankyou! I'll never sleep. I'm crashin at a friends house." She laughed walking out the front door.

"Hmm, she has other friends?"

"She is right though." Aang grinned.

"We have the whole house to ourselves." Katara realized out loud.

Before they could reach the stairs, there was a knock at the door. Aang groaned and retied his belt to answer it.

He face a carrige driver.

"Avatar Aang?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm here to pick you up for the conference."

Aang sighed and replied, "Yes sir. I will be out in a minute." The man bowed to him and Aang did the same before slipping back inside to a slightly annoyed Katara.

"I know, I'm sorry. But hey, we have the rest of our lives together." Aang said dipping her low to the floor in a long kiss.

"What time will you be back?" She asked when he returned her to her feet.

"Not till late. I'll be eating dinner with the King so, ya. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll be waiting for you upstairs when you get back."

He smiled and kissed her once more, feeling the butterflies bat around his stomach, a feeling he had sorely missed.

Katara sat down on the couch after he left, just pondering through her thoughts. It then came to her attention that Jet was unaware of their breakup. If he wasn't told, then he would come over later after dinner like he normally did. What if Aang came home and Jet was there? Sweet talking her? What would he think? He would think she was a dirtly liar, that she and Jet were still together, that she cheated on Aang whenever he wasn't home. What if Aang came home first and Jet walked in on them? She did NOT want that. She didn't want Aang to ever have to see Jet again. And she did not want to embarrass him or herself. And Aang would feel bad, being reminded of Jet and how much time Katara spent with him. He would be reminded of the fact that she and Jet had laid in the very bed they were planning on bunking in... She bit her lip as she remembered Jet pulling her into Aangs room and laying ontop of her on Aangs bed. She remembered that she had started to cry and stopped interacting with Jet for the rest of the night.

No.

she would not let Jet ruin her and Aang. Not again.

She stormed out of the house, water pouch handy just in case.

She was not nervous, or fearful, or afraid of hurting him and his feelings. He had hurt her and Aang with so many lies. The pain she had seen in Aangs eyes broke her. She wanted Jet to feel the same, lost and broken. She would tell him everything.

When she got to his apartment and he answered the door he answered and hugged her. She noted the slight smell of alcohol on him and pulled his arms off.

"I was going to come over later."

"That's why I came over now." She said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

He smiled and went to kiss her but she backed away from him then said, "it's over, Jet."

Jets face went blank. Over? He thought back, he had done everything perfectly! He had offered her love, he listened, he made her feel better, he understood her, he let her understand him. But he lied, to Aang.

Aang.

Why? WHY! what was so wrong with him! He, Jet, he had so much to give. He needed Katara. He remembered her laying on Aangs bed, crying. She still loved him,, but Jet still had a chance. Right? It was the same plan as before. Right? Nothing had changed, Katara would love him too. She would love him like she loved Aang. She loved him now, she just couldn't see it very well. He had to make her see. He could make her see him, and only him, forever. She would love him.

He needed a plan.

Katara pulled out the note he'd hidden, "I found this here."

"I know, I know what I did was wrong. I know it." He said sitting on the couch. "I knew that if you read what he wrote, you could choose him again. and I love you so much, so much Katara."

"I don't think I believe you." She replied coldly.

"Please, Katara. Please reconsider, I never wanted you to feel like this. I want you to understand that I love you. You're the only person who understands me, most people only see what's on top. A dirty nobody who isn't worth his salt.. But you make me feel, like the King of the entire world. Please Katara, Please please dont do this. I love you. Please reconsider, wont you?"

"No, I wont. Aang asked me to marry him, and I said YES." she pulled at her shirt to make sure that he saw the betrothal necklace tied snuggly to her neck.

He cupped his hands to his face and ran his hands through his hair as he thought of the similar one that he had almost finnished sitting in a box at the top of his closet. "But Katara, I was going to ask you to marry me. Ive been working on it, I wasn't sure how to ask you, or when to ask you. I wanted it to be special."

"Why would you lie to Aang?"

"Because I needed more time, I wasn't done with my necklace, and I couldn't have him around. The way you act around him, I knew you still loved him. I knew you did. But I love you. I love you more. I love you more than anybody. Just like you love me more than anybody else has."

"No Jet. I'm done. You're a monster."

Jet bit his tounge. "No I'm not." He hoarsly whispered. "Don't call me that. I am not a monster." he rubbed his forehead and covered his eyes. He turned away from her with his head bent low. He shook slightly.

Katara looked down. This was unexpected. She expected him to be upset, but she expected anger. But Jet was, crying? She couldn't feed her courage and determination on tears, she needed him to be mad at her, so that she could justify that she was right.

"Jet?" she murmered trying to keep the strength in her voice. Trying not to give in. She couldn't. He couldn't be in her life anymore, she had to hurt him enough that he would never come back. but he wasn't getting mad, he was getting sad.

"Jet?" she said again slightly louder. "I'm sorry. But I love Aang. and I- I don't hate you. But Aang? It's just-"

Jet turned and looked at her and said, "I know... If Aang didn't love you, I would have your heart."

Katara nodded and said, "I'm sorry Jet. I wish all of this didn't happen. But I'm staying with Aang. Forever. The wedding is sometime next year, I'll be sure you get an invitation. I don't know how much I can see you, but I want to do what's best for Aang now. and I've hurt him too much allready. I'm sorry."

Jet nodded and said, "I'm sorry too... I can see how much you love him. there isn't any thing I can do to change your mind?"

"No.. Not that I can see. I'm sorry Jet."

Jet sighed and wiped his eyes. "Then I guess there's not much I can do now, but say, I hope the best for you two. even though it kills me to say it." He said.

Katara bit her lip and went to give him a hug.

He smiled and hugged her back. his smile curled up even further at the edges.

Right before Katara went to pull away, she felt a stab in her side. She fell back, gripping her side.

"What- What did you-"

"I need you to understand, ok? I love you, and you love me. I'm not going to let you go." Jet said holding a now empty syringe.

"What? wh- what is this?"

"It's chi tranquilizer. I got it at the hospital. they use it to temporarily take away a persons bending so that the hospital can safetly deliver medical treatment to a hysterical person. It lasts about 24 hours. That's plenty of time to make you love me."

He picked her up and she tried to fight him, but she was very weak all of a sudden. She did shreak at the top of her lungs. which wasn't very loud since her diaphram was not able to pull in as much air.

"No, Jet. No, put me down. Leave me alone Jet. What are you doing?"

He laid her on his bed where she started to thrash. He dug through his closet and found two cords from work. He used them to tie her hands down to the bed posts

"Jet, please Jet." Katara cried loudly.

"Shhhhh.. You will see my way. I know it. You will see that, you do love me. You do."

"No I don't. I hate you Jet. How could you be doing this?"

"Because I love you! what part of that don't you understand!" He shouted in her face causing her to cry more."

He pulled out a knife which caused her to shriek, but he shushed her again. He sat on her legs and used the knife to cut through her dress as carefully as possible. Katara's squirming though caused a few cuts on her sides.

he pulled off her dress and then cut through her breast bindings.

"JET! I SAID NO!" Katara yelled.

"shhh.." Jet just said while cupping her breasts in his hands.

Katara felt him poking her below and squirmed even more.

He cut through the rest of her underwear and tossed it aside. He lowered his face down and gave her a lick. She squealed and kicked her tied feet. He did it again, and again, and again, loving her reaction. He finally stopped and took off his own clothes.

"Jet, please. You don't have to do this. You can let me go, I wont tell anyone. I promise Jet. I promise that I wont."

"Yea you will. Becase you don't love me yet. Not yet."

"Jet, I wont love you after this! I wont love you at all, EVER." she shrieked.

"Liar." he said laying atop her.

she shrieked louder and louder and squirmed more.

"Be quiet. be quiet!" He shouted and slapped her hard across the face. She stopped yelling and he cried out, "I'm sorry Katara. I'm sorry."

she looked up at him in tears. She sobbed loudly realizing that there was nothing she could do to stop him. She couldn't defend herself and no one was coming to save her. No one..

He licked his lips and entered her, causing her to cry out again. She still wasn't used to sex, so this was going to feel almost as bad as the night before.

"Did you sleep with him already? Last night? You hadn't even come to give me a chance to defend myself, how could you?" he looked dazed for a minute, "HOW COULD YOU!" he roared in her face.

He started mumbling to himself while rocking inside of her. "It's ok. I'll forgive you after this. When you realize love me, you'll be sorry. Though I may have to punish Aang for laying his dirty hands on my girl. You're MY GIRL!" He started picking up speed, while sucking her nipples and leaving kisses all up and down her.

Katara cried and shrieked as loudly as she could, Jet bit down on her neck as he started nearing his climax. Then he did again and again and again, leaving large, turning purple bite marks on her. Finally he groaned loudly with his eyes shut and Katara felt him release inside of her. She whimpered as he pulled out of her and laid next to her on the bed.

"I love you." He said kissing the bite marks he had left.

Katara just whimpered and tried pulling her legs up to her stomach but was lacking the energy needed to.

Jet smiled and brushed her hair out of her face and wiped away one of her tears, "Don't cry Katara. It makes me sad to see you cry."

Katara lightly shook her head thinking that she would never be able to stop crying. Her head was killing her from the crying and screaming she had been doing.

Jet snuggled against her and after a bit began snoring lightly.

Katara stared at him and began pulling at her arm restraints. she tugged and tugged, slicing into her wrists. She whined loudly as she pulled harder and blood started trickling down her arms. She sighed loudly and remained tied to the bed. She began crying again knowing that Aang was at some boring meeting, and would be there for hours, then had more to do, for hours. She would be tied to Jets bed for hours and Jet surely was going no where.

When Jet woke up near an hour later, He kissed her on the lips and said, "Hello beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Katara glared at him.

"Dont be like that baby. I love you, so so much." He said hugging her tied up body.

"Get off of me."

"What?"

"Get the hell off of me." Her voice cracked. The tears already had started. "Get the hell off of me." She repeated.

"I see that you havent been enlightened yet. I can fix that though. I'm not done Katara, I know that we have all day. I have plenty of time, and you know it. So why not just give in to what you really feel inside. Inside you know that I'm the one for you, that you love me. You know that Aang is a monster, not me, and that you hate him. Because of him you havent been able to have a normal life, and you know that you never would be able to have one with him. But with me, you knew that you could live the simple life you've always wanted."

He reached for her chin to pull her face to his, but she bit his finger as hard as she could which wasnt that hard. His reaction was to sit up and slap her across the face yet again. He then kissed the red handprint on her cheek and said, "We haven't learned yet, have we? Well, I'm a patient teacher."

With that said he began prying Katara's legs apart as she started her quiet screams yet again.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

Aang leapt from the carrige, eager to get upstairs. He had hurried things along as fast as he could, but it was still about two in the morning. Dinner ran late and then the King wanted Aang to meet some new officials that had just gotten into the city, then he wanted him to meet his fiance, then he wanted him to play with basco with him. the king really wa He tripped up the stairs in his hurry and soared to Katara's room where he knocked twice. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer. He opened the door and saw that she was not there.

"oh, psh, duh." He smacked his forehead. "She's in my room." He grinned. He walked down to his room and knocked and said, "Katara, you tricked me." no answer. He knocked again, but didnt hesitate for an answer. He opened the door and said, "Katara?"

No one there.

With a confused look on his face, he ran to the restroom knocking quickly and opening the door quickly.

"Katara?" He called out. He went and checked in every room calling her name. He flew down the stairs and yelled, "KATARA! Where are you?" He was extremely worried. He quickly ran through a list of places she could possibly be.

She couldnt have started wedding preparations, too early and not without Suki.. There was plenty of food in the house, so that crossed out going to get something to eat.. She could have gone for a walk, unlikely, but possible. He jumped onto his glider and performed a quick scan of the area. She wouldn't have gone far if she was just going on a walk.

"Where are you Katara?" he said to himself as he landed on the roof of the house. He ran through his list again.

"No." He realized. He jumped up into the air again on his glider wishing that the air wasn't so still.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

Jet sat up in front of Katara, moaning slightly. Clearly the day's amount of forced sex hadn't agreed with him.

"Katara, How are you feeling my love? Do you see it now? Do you?"

she whimpered with her legs pulled up to her chest. she had been tied there for almost ten hours. She looked up at him glaring. He had gone against her so many times. Even when he was done, he would go again. Why?

"Katara, please tell me that you love me."

"Fuck you.." she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck you! You're nothing more than a low, filthy, pathetic little MONSTER."

Jet growled loudly and raised his hand again but Katara kicked him in the groin with the small amount of energy she had left in her. He fell off the bed and rolled on the floor holding his already sore private parts. Katara began laughing. It started small and grew slowly till she was near hysterics.

"You- Pathetic- little- MONSTER! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" she gasped out between laughs. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed out at him.

Jet stood up slowly and with a loud roar, he jumped on her with his fists clenched. He threw hits wildly, but harshly. His powerful blows hit Katara everywhere, Her stomach, her legs, her arms, and her face. When Jet finally stopped, Katara wasn't moving.

"Katara?" Jet asked her.

No response.

"Katara? Honey?" he wiped the blood off of her face and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." he whispered to her. He hugged her tightly and put on his clothes. He packed a bag quickly and left after kissing Katara once more.

WTF. is all I could think while writing this chapter. I suppose it wasn't the kind of lemon you were probably hoping for... and i'm sorry. i will probably rewirte this chapter in like 2 years when I am a better writer. Stay tuned for the next chapter... LONG LIVE KATAANG.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I hope that you really "enjoy" this chapter, though it is a painful one to read...

Aang got to Jets appartment and didn't even knock, he just blasted the door down.

"Katara!" He yelled into the empty living room/kitchen/dinning room. He listened intensely as he walked towards the bedroom, He walked through the doorway and nearly feinted.

There tied to the bed posts was a limp, bloody katara. covering her body were bruises, and some over her hips and ribs were bloody. Her face was low on color and bleeding from her nose, her lips, and across her forehead. Her eyes were black and a huge bruise reached from her cheek bone to down below her jaw.

"KATARA!" Aang screamed running to her. He untied her hands, fresh blood oozing from her wrists.

"Katara, wake up. Katara, can you hear me?" He pressed his ear to her chest and heard a feint heartbeat. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Katara, I'm so sorry." He cried pulling her body up tightly to his.

"... Aang?"

"Katara!" he looked into her face and she continued,

"Aang, Where were you? I was waiting for you to come save me."

"Katara, what about your water bending."

"I don't have it... and I wont for hours more... He used a chi tranquilizer on me... and I couldn't stop him. oh, Aang" she went to cry again but blacked out and fell limp in Aangs arms once more.

Aang took off his robe so that he was left only in his pants and hurryingly dressed Katara in them. They were long and warm and would keep her covered on the short run to the hospital. He laid his staff next to her in his arms and took off.

When he got in the doors of the place he shouted, "HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP HER! PLEASE! HELP, HELP!" instantly a gurnie was run up and Katara was swiped from him and rushed away. Aang watched helplessly as they stripped off his robes from her body and began preping her for who know's what. they disapeared behind two double doors and Aang fell to his knees.

A nurse approached him and said his name. Aang sat down on the floor and said, "I couldn't save her. I couldn't protect her. This is all my fault."

"What is?"

"Jet. I started all of this, I knew this would happen. But I couldn't do anything... I COULDNT DO ANYTHING!" he roared standing up. He bent his face in close to the nurses and said, "Inform the police, have everyman available out searching! I want a sketch artist here now, posters to be made, descriptions to be read. A boy named Jet, He has shaggy brown hair, sharply defined eye brows, brown eyes that dont trust anything but take what they want. He's my height, my build, and dresses like he's still a refugee. Go tell, NOW!" the nurse nodded her head and took off.

Aang approached another nurse who had just witnessed everything and he said, "I want to see her. Get me to her, NOW." The frightened nurse nodded her head and began in a hurry leading him to Katara. It took a short while to locate her exact location, but when they got to her room, Aang was not allowed inside.

"Please let me see her, please." He begged.

"We can't, shes being helped and we cant distract the doctors, it is for her own good. You will be able to see her soon. But we do need you to fill out her paperwork, can you do that for her?" Aang sighed and nodded. He was brought a chair and the paperwork along with a small brush and ink.

Most questions were simple enough. Just basic ones. Then it got down to her condition and explanation of injury. Aang bit his lip as he wrote down what he believed to have happened and how he had found her.

He was almost done when he heard Katara's cries, "No, no no no.. Please let him in. Let Aang in, don't let him leave me."

Aang bolted to the door and shouted her name as he opened the door.

"Avatar Aang, we need you to wait outside!" a doctor instructed.

"Katara, are you ok? What's wrong Katara?" Aang said ignoring the doctor

"Aang, I'm scared. Don't leave me Aang, please don't leave me again." She whimpered trying to reach for him.

"Don't move." a nurse said grabbing her hand and pulling it down. Katara tried to fight it but didn't have enough energy. She did start to shriek and tried pulling away though.

"She's hysterical, get a relaxer!"

"Are you sure?"

"Do it!"

a nurse reached into a drawer and pulled out a syringe causeing Katara to shriek louder and pull away frantically. The nurse stabbed the syringe into her side and ejected its contents. Katara's eyes rolled up before closing and her body gave a final shake before slamming back down onto the table below her.

"Katara!" Aang cried out.

"She's fine, now please get out!" shouted a doctor.

Aang reluctantly left the room and sat back down outside and cried into his knees which he had pulled up to his chest.

They brought his robes out to him but he burned them on site. They reeked of Jet, and were bloody.

A few hours later he was allowed to come inside.

Katara had woken again but was calm now. She had been cleaned, groomed, and bandaged. The bandages and bruises littered her skin like garbage at a dump. It took every ounce of Aang's will power not to break down and set her off again.

"How are you feeling." His voice cracked when he spoke.

"I'm not well. But you knew that. I was just tied to Jets bed for about ten or eleven hours. And you know what he did to me there, we certainly didn't play board games. He raped me, repeatedly, for hours and hours. He cut me, he bruised me, he slapped me, he told me that he loved me over and over and over. He told me that this was the only way to make me see how much I love him and how much I hate you... It was the worst thing I have ever gone through in my life. I think asking how I'm feeling is redundant."

Aang bit his lip as more tears escaped him. Katara stared strait ahead, not looking at him. Her eyes narrow and harsh. Aang didn't speak. He couldn't.

Katara's lip quivered and her eyes shut. "I feel like I'm still there, trapped and alone. Begging for my freedom, begging for him to stop. Why didn't he stop. Why? Oh, Aang, it was so horrible." She started to cry and Aang hugged her, crawling onto the bed with her.

"I'm so sorry Katara, this is all my fault. This is all my fault. I knew that he couldn't be trusted, I knew he would hurt you, I should have tried to protect you more, I knew he was off." He had been trying so hard not to cry, but he couldn't help it now. Katara's tears seemed to force him to.

"Aang, I wanna go home."

"I know Katara, we will in a few days, ok? Everything is going to be ok."

"No it's not." She cried.

Aang bent his face so that she was looking at him and he said, "Katara, We are going to get married, and have a life together with our friends and family. and you will never have to see Jet again. I promise that things are going to be alright. I love you, and I would never hurt you the way Jet did. Ever."

Katara just continued sobbing into his shoulder untill she finally fell asleep.

During the night Katara began whimpering in her sleep and crying out, "Jet, please stop. Please I beg you, I wont love you after this, I WONT! LET ME GO!" she continued to shout 'let me go' until Aang woke her.

"Katara, Katara! It's ok, you're allright. Ok? You're safe here with me. No one is going to hurt you, you are alright. I'm never going to leave you again, understand?" Katara nodded and fell back asleep, though the same thing happened twice more during the night.

They stayed there for four days. On the second day, Katara tried to stand on her own without help from anyone and crumpled like a paper doll. finally on the morning of the fourth day, she was able to stand, and walk with Aangs support. The doctors broght her a cane and said she would probably need to use it for a few weeks, she reluctantly accepted it. Jet had broken a nerve strand in her right leg and it was going to take it a while to heal.

Also on the second day, a scetch artist had come down to the hospital to get Jet's portrait done. It was perfect, the man wanted Katara to double check the work, but Aang would not allow it in her sight.

"That is the last thing she needs to see. Now quickly, get these posted all over the city, send copies all over the world. I want him found before immediatly! He could be out of the city already!"

Finally they both got in a carrige to go home. Aang walked slowly with Katara, his powerful arms holding her up while she put the rest of her weight on her cane. When they got to the house, Toph came running out to them.

"Where have you guys been? I came back here two days ago to check on you and you haven't been here at all! If you would have told me you were leaving then I-" She paused sensing something was wrong.

"Sorry Toph, We-"

"Shh!" Toph cut him off and reached up and touched Katara's face, she quickly tore it back instantly as if Katara had tried to bite her. "Katara! What happened to you?" she said backing up.

Katara asked Aang to wait downstairs while she told Toph what happened upstairs. He sat at the bottom of the stairs and after a few minutes could hear Katara crying and a funny sniffling sound that could only be Toph. Toph didn't cry enough to cry in a "normal" way. He sighed reminding himself that it was all his own fault. He hated himself.

That night Aang went to his room and Katara limped after him even though he had just tucked her in her own bed. He assumed she would not want to be near any sort of male contact, especially him and in his bed. After all, this was all his fault. She lay underneath his covers, and motioned for him to crawl in as well. She didn't say anything, and neither did he. He just crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

A few days later, a letter from Sokka came,

Hey sis, I finally did it, I asked Suki to marry me! You and Aang inspired me and I worked up the courage to do it. She accepted, of course. We're getting married in four months, we cant wait to see you down here! Oh and Aang, I know you really hate being away from Appa for long periods of time, but I really need to keep him here with me. Apparently to marry a Keoshi warrior, I have to do a bunch of tests and go on a quest to prove myself to her and her people... That should be long and fun... Then we will have to stay and put together the wedding. So, we kinda have to stay here. Could you guys start heading over here in about three months? That way you should get here with at least a week to spare, just in case. I love you guys! See you in a few months. - Sokka.

Katara gave the letter to aang who said, "I'm not traveling any time soon, so this is not a problem. It is really great that they are getting married.

"Yea..." She looked out the window and said, "Ours won't be for many months."

"Huh?"

"Our wedding."

"It's still on as planned?"

"Of course."

"Oh, I just- I just thought that, I assumed that- since- that maybe you were going to postpone it or something."

"Aang, you were right before, everything is going to be ok. So I'm not going to give Jet the power to change my life so much that it prevents me from marrying you as soon as possible."

Aang smiled and said, "Good, you shouldn't."

Katara did her best to laugh, and she did her best to smile. But the mask she was wearing kept slipping off, and she deffinitally did not wear it in her sleep. Every other night she would wake everyone in the house with her screams. During the day she would randomly excuse herself to the next room over where she would cry for about five minutes, then come back.

She and Aang did not do anything come bed time, and he did not care. He couldn't even think of touching her after everything that had happened. When she was completely ready, then they could pick up their sex life which had not even begun stretching it wings.

three weeks later, things were similar. Crying during the night instead of sex. Crying during the day just because. Fake smiles, fake laughter, fake happiness. Aang and toph knew she was faking, but never said a word.

Katara was washing dishes one day after those three weeks later, while Aang was mopping the floors.

Suddenly Katara dropped a dish on the floor where it shattered loudly.

"Katara?" Aang asked coming over to pick up the peices.

"Shit." She said trembling.

"What is it Katara?"

"Shit." She repeated running up the stairs.

I bet you all thought Katara was dead didn't you!... snap dragons... this is getting intense, right? WAY intense. i LOVE it. so much better than all those stories where they are just all lovey dovey,, we got some cold hard DRAMA up in here! along with a little action, Rape is an action, right? ya, cause it's a verb.. lol. stay tuned for the next chapter which will be up in a day or so. LONG LIVE KATAANG. 


	8. Chapter 8

Katara made it up the stairs where she slammed her door and locked it. Aang was close behind, and he pounded on the door begging for her to let him in.

"No, Aang. I need time alone to think to myself." She called out to him.

all during that next week, Katara was silent. Aang was dying to know why, and why she had freaked out. Finally after dinner one night, Toph stood up and said, "Katara, may I speak to you alone upstairs."

"What for?"

"Just a word."

The two girls went upstairs leaving Aang alone downstairs nearly killing himself with all the suspense of what was going on.

"What's wrong." Toph said.

"What do you mean?" Katara replied.

"Your acting weird and- you feel weird."

"Huh?"

"I don't know how to explain it Katara, but you FEEL weird. Like, when I sense where you are, you feel weird to me. But I don't know why."

Katara bit her lip and said, "Actually Toph, there is a problem... I missed my period."

Toph nearly fell from the news.

"What? You're- with Jet's?"

"I dont know... Me and Aang the night before, it couldnt have been much longer than twelve hours apart... Please don't say anything to Aang. I need to tell him, and I was waiting to make sure that my period just wasn't late... but it's been too long now..."

Toph nodded saddly, unsure of what else to do.

Later that night, Aang crawled into bed next to Katara and said, "So, are you ever going to tell me what this week had been all about?"

Katara sighed face down into a pillow and Aang rubbed her back and she mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I understand. I can wait... So, when do you want the wedding?"

"Huh?"

"What season? There isn't really a reason to have it in spring or summer, fall or winter though. Ooh, how about the solstice?"

"Aang."

"Though a full moon may be better. We could check-"

"Aang."

"and see if they could be really close together."

"Aang!"

"Yes my love?"

"Winter is in five months."

"Yea, I know. So?"

Katara sighed and sat up and burried her face in the pillow she had set up on her knees.

"I might not be able to fit into my dress."

"What?" He puzzled.

"... Aang, I don't really know how to say this, but I- I think that I might be- pregnant..."

Aang sat up and stared at her intently. "P-pregnant? Like, another person living inside of you? Like, nine months and a baby pregnant?"

"I don't know what other kind there could be." Aang leaned back against the head board, and that's when Katara started crying. "Oh Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know whose baby it is. I'm so sorry." She hugged him and continued sobbing appologies into his shirt.

Aang bit his bottom lip and clenched his eyes shut. He rubbed his eyes and forehead breathing deeply. Slowly and depressingly he quivered out, "Please excuse me." before sliding away leaving Katara crying alone on the bed.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

A two months passed, and it was clear that katara was pregnant. No period, and her stomach had started swelling just the slightest, preparing itself for its new resident. She would pose in front of the mirror knowing that whatever beauty she had was about to be stretched and torn and ask herself why she did what she did. Why did she have sex with Aang? why did she go to Jets?

Aang could hardly speak. He would look at Katara and his face would turn sad and she would long for the time when he looked at her and a sly grin would over-take his face.

Aangs birthday passed with near no celebration. Katara got him brand new robes that she had custom tailored. They were Airnomad monk robes. He loved them. Toph ordered him cake, even though she knew Katara would be making him one. She still acted shocked when Katara pulled out her own, and Tophs arrived minutes after. Aang smiled more that day than he had the past few weeks. He smiled Katara's favorite smile, the last time she had seen it was right before he left for work the day after they had first had sex. The day she made the mistake of going to Jet's and getting raped.

three weeks later and they boarded a ship to Keoshi.

"Why can't we travel by land?" Toph whined as they got onto the ship.

"It would take too long, besides, it's less work this way and cheaper." Aang replied sitting down on the wood floor in his earth kingdom disguise that he had worn dancing with Katara. The two then started up a conversation about the new earthbending trick that she had taught him while Katara sat rubbing her stomach.

About two weeks later the boat made it's last stop before Keoshi. They all got off to stretch out and Toph and Aang started playing an earthbending game while Katara went to look around. She found a large and fluffy green parka and bought it. She pulled it on over her head, extremely satisfied when it completely flattened her front.

"Whats with the parka?" Aang asked as they boarded the boat.

"It's getting cold. I needed it for,- you know. To keep warm." she put her hand on her stomach, which Aang found her doing often.

"Oh, yea. Ok." He said going and sitting down again.

Another week later and they pulled to a stop on Keoshi island. They were the only ones getting off there, so it was extremely easy for Suki to get to them. She ran up and hugged Aang and toph tightly.

When she turned to Katara, Katara put up her hands in a halting motion and nearly shouted, "Suki I'm not feeling well, I will throw up all over you!" Suki smile and gave her a very light hug.

Suki lead them to sokka who was helping with setting up tables in the main hall.

"Guys! It's so good to see you!" He shouted jumping up to hug them. Katara turned green and brought her hand to her mouth and ran outside

Aang sighed and followed her.

"She said she wasn't feeling well." Suki told the confused Sokka.

Aang found Katara throwing up into some bushes a short walk over. He pat her back when she was done and offered her a cloth napkin he had grabbed on his way out of the main hall. She accepted it with an upset face. she wiped her mouth and on a different side, wiped her eyes. She then looked at Aang who had an equally sad look on his face and she hugged him tightly.

Later when Suki was showing them the decor, she stopped them at a room and went in and brought out a beautiful forrest green dress. "This is what the brides maids will be wearing. Katara, this one is yours. Here try it on!" She handed the dress to Katara who looked at the slim dress and gulped.

"Oh, but I dont think-"

"Look at my dress while your in there, its BEAUTIFUL!" Suki said opening the door.

Katara walked in and the last thhing she saw before Suki shut the door was Aangs panicked and frightened face. She pulled off her Parka and looked in the mirror at her once flat stomach. She tried on the dress but couldnt get it to Zip up, not without completely crushing her stomach which she would not do. She pulled it off and put on her other clothes except the parka. She hung up the dress and took a deep breath before opening the door, her parka hanging by her hand down her side.

Suki Scanned her from head to toe, only thinking about the dress, But Sokka was the first to notice her bubbly stomach. Before anyone could speak, Sokka grabbed Aang and put him down on the ground fast enoough that even Toph barely saw it coming. He had both of Aangs arms and was pressing his knee into Aangs back as Aang lay with his face pressed into the ground, his eyes wide.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted pushing at him.

"You got her pregnant! You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" he roared pressing his knee farther into his back.

"I don't even know if it's his!" Katara choked.

Sokka froze, "What?"

"... I don't know if it's his."

Sokka got off of Aang who began coughing harshly and holding his stomach. Sokka got in close to Katara and said through clenched teeth, "Whose else could it be?"

"... Jets..."

"You bitch. You slept with two guys so close together that you don't even know whose BABY your having! You whore!"

"But I didn't-"

"Didn't what?"

"I-I-" She sobbed once and ran from the room.

Aang stood up and turned sokka around so that he could punch him in the face.

Sokka staggered back, and fell down on his rump and Aang shouted, "You're such an idiot! Katara didn't sleep with Jet! He raped her!"

Almost instantly, Sokkas face went from anger to confused saddness. His eyes became glassy and he put his hand to his head and whispered, "She was- raped?"

"Yea! He used chi tranquilizers on her and had her tied up for TEN HOURS."

"Where the hell were YOU?" Sokka shouted back.

"At work!" Aang yelled while running out the door after her.

He found her down by the beach, her parka on again.

"I'm sorry." she said as he sat down next to her.

He didn't speak, He just pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head as she cried into his shoulder.

Later that day, Sokka came over to the rooms they would be staying in and apologized to the both of them and told them he would help in any way he could. He also gave Aang a birthday present, a story book. Aang leafed through it and recognized some of the tales he was told as a child.

"I swear I got it weeks ago. I didn't know- I hope- Your just such a little kid still... At least you were... To me."

Aang lightly smiled and said, "I love it. and I still am a kid."

"No you're not."

"Huh?"

Sokka hugged Katara and said, "You can't be a kid anymore."

Aangs face turned sad, "W-What?"

"This book, it's not for you anymore. At least not just you. It's for this little guy too." He motioned towards Katara's stomach. "And I know you don't want to believe it, and you dont want to hear it, but it's time to finish growing up. Every decision you make for the rest of your life isn't just about you anymore. It's for two extra. Whether this baby is yours or not. Understand?"

Aangs face was crunched up, in a depressed, not-sure-if-I'm-going-to-cry-or-not way.

"Sokka, leave him alone, you're making him feel bad. He was going to father a family eventually- it's just a little earlier than we thought."

"Ya. Well, I hate to tell you this, but Dad just got here right before I came over to talk with you."

Katara gasped and pushed Sokka out of the room and locked the door.

... "... Katara?" Aang asked as she looked around the room.

She slowly sank to the floor, Aang catching her and helping her to the bed where she lay on her side, hugging the pillow and she started crying. Aang bit his lip. He knew that he had to be there for her. Sokka was right, he had to stay strong and be there for her. Even if it killed him inside. He crawled onto the bed and pushed the pillow she was crying into out of her hands and replaced it with himself. She held him tightly and sobbed into his side while he rubbed her back.

Later her dad came up and knocked and called her name several times, telling her to come out. His voice was sad, Sokka had told him what had happened, but Katara did not respond to him, nor did she open the door. That night she just cried into Aangs side again and continued saying, "Oh Aang, I've brought shame and dishonor to myfamily." Aang could not reply.

The day of the wedding came. Up until then, she did not leave the room. Aang brought her meals, for she knew she couldn't stop eating. The baby needed the nourishment. There was a restroom attached to the bedroom, so that wasn't a problem. When it was finally time, Katara locked Aang out. Sokka came up to see her and she told him that if the wedding didn't go on as planned then she would surely toss herself out of the window from all of the guilt she would feel and already was feeling.

She watched the wedding take place from the window. She cried as Sokka and and Suki shared a kiss. Suki's dress was beautiful. She couldn't stop thinking about how she and Aang would have been sharing the same touching magic just months from now. But now the wedding was pushed back.

She finally forced a smile on her face, she wasn't sure why she did. It wasn't a big smile, it was hardly a smile at all, but she made herself do it before falling asleep.

She woke to Aang slidding into the bed with her.

"Aang? How did you get in?"

"There is a window my love. I am an airbender. It's not like it's any sort of problem for me."

"Don't be all bleh with me."

"Bleh?"

"You know. All cocky."

"Umm, ok? Sorry?"

"... I can't face my father. Not now."

"I understand." He said simply.

"We can't have the wedding until the baby is born. We can't stay here, spirits no."

"Our quarters in Bah-Sing-Sei were adequet. Going back seems best."

"What about Toph?"

"It's her home too. If she wants to come, she is welcome of course. It would be nice having her around."

"ok. We should leave as soon as possible.."

"Whatever you would like my love." Aang said kissing her forehead before turning over on his side facing away from her to go to sleep.

Katara sighed and laid down on her back, unable to cry anymore, she fell asleep.

cool right? Or not? probably not. Did you catch how much time just went by in this chapter lol. I just fast forwarded the shiz outta it! Dude, i bet i just twisted the shiz outta your mind. So many effin twists and shiz... God I hate myself for writing this thing... stay tuned for the twisted Shiz to come up :) YAY! LONG LIVE KATAANG! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi... idk what to say lol. enjoy this! Im watching the avatar marathon-a-thon on nick tunes right now! HAMA YOU EVIL WITCH!

The next day, Katara pulled Sokka into her room to talk. "I'm leaving, Sokka."

"What? Why?"

"I can't stay here. Not in my- condition."

"I said that I was sorry though. I don't want you to leave, you just got here."

"I also cant be around dad. I can't look him in the eyes and not feel like I've brought shame and dishonor to him and our family. pregnant at 17 but unmarried. Perhaps going to give birth to a child whose father is a monster."

"Or a child whose father is sone of the greatest men who ever lived. Who loves you."

"He doesn't look at me the same way anymore. Aang, he hardly talks, I fear he might leave me."

"Katara that's insane."

"Is it? Bastard child might not be his. Aang got me first but Jet got me just a few hours later and had me over and over for ten hours. If it's not Aang's, I'll have brought shame to him as well."

"He's hurt Katara, he feels your pain and knows he cant do anything to help it. He doesn't know what to do, He's never been in this situation, he just turned 16, he's probably killing himself over all of it."

"... We were gooing to be married, have kids when we were ready, be parents of children we knew would belong to both of us."

"You still can."

"There will always be the doubt..."

"I don't know what else to tell you besides to just have hope."

Katara stepped forward and hugged her brother tightly.

"...Katara." They both looked up and saw Aang. Sokka saw that katara had not been exagerating, Aangs once lively eyes were a hard, dull grey. "Time to go."

"See ya, Aang. Take care of THEM." he said grasping Aangs forearm while Aang did the same.

Aang stared at Sokka for a minute and Sokka squeezed Aangs arm and Aang said, "... I promise"

"Good." Sokka let go and turned to Katara and hugged her again saying, "I love you."

She pat his back and pulled back then said, "I love you too."

"If you're ever in trouble or aren't feeling good, come back here. All three of you. Suki will kill you if you don't. We will be here for a while."

She nodded and gave him one last hug before heading out.

Aang looked at Sokka and said, "Toph said she wanted to stay here for a while before going back to Gao-Ling. she asked us to visit her in a few months. After Katara-"He stopped.

Sokka hugged him and said, "It's ok Aang. I know you will do the right thing. You always do. I know you love Katara, and will protect her and YOUR child."

Aang pulled away and said, "I will protect her. And her child. Like I promised."

He left and Sokka sighed as the door shut.

Appa was right outside the building waiting and they flew off. Katara looked back and saw her father gazing up at them as they flew away.

"I love you Dad." She whispered into the wind.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

Two more months passed, putting Katara into her third trimester, her six month.

She was sitting in the living room with Aang on the couch reading a book while he looked over some scrolls. He had been very busy lately, he often stayed up late at night reading scrolls, looking over plans, and writing speeches and documents. Katara barely had anytime to just sit and talk with him anymore. She hoped he would have more free time soon.

she was in the middle of a paragraph when she jumped up and said, "Aang! The baby is kicking! Quick, feel it!" She grabbed his hands and put them both on her stomach. He had not been around the other times and this one was the most powerful. She smiled and looked up at him. He was struggling to try to smile, his mouth twitching and his eyes narrow. "Aang?"

"I feel it." He said pulling his hands away.

A tear came to Katara's eye and she said, "What's wrong? Why aren't you happy?" He just went back to his scrolls, wishing that he would have taken his work upstairs earlier. "Aang, look at me." She said grabbing his face and pulling it towards hers. He had tears in his bloodshot eyes. "Aang, why aren't you happy?"

"How can I be?" His answer shocked her.

"Aang-"

"I don't know what to feel. I'm going crazy. If it's not mine, I don't know what I'm going to do. How could I father a child who isn't mine? Whose real father is some insane, low-life rapist."

"You have to have hope. Believe that it's yours."

"I don't know if I can."

"You have to. You can't let me go through this on my own. I need you Aang."

"I would never leave you... I love you... But I can't love something that isn't mine."

She hugged him and said, "You won't have to. Because it's yours."

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

Katara was now in her final month and the baby could come anyday. She went out to get the mail when a sudden jolt of pain struck her in her abdomen. She nearly fell and grasped the hand rail on the steps to the house and shouted as loudly as she could for Aang.

He ran outside and said, "Katara! What's-"

"The baby- the baby is coming! NOW!" she gasped holding her stomach.

Aang gulped and helped her up. He picked he up bridal style and quickly put her on Appa. He ran back and grabbed Katara's over night bag that she had packed and placed by the door the week before.

They flew to the same hospital that had treated Aang for his stab wound, and stiched up Katara and stopped her bleeding. They got there and Katara was immediatly prepped for child birth.

Aang was beside her through every step. When she crushed his hand, he was there. When she screamed at the top of his lungs, he was there. When she finally gave birth after 5 hours of child labor, he was there.

"It's a girl!" a nurse shouted as they hurried to clean off the loudly crying child while Katara panted heavily.

"You did it, Katara." Aang said kissing her forehead and brushing her hair back.

"Thankyou for being here." She said pulling him down by his collar and kissing him on the lips.

"Lady Katara?" Katara looked up and a nurse handed her a small bundle. Aang turned. Katara gasped and said, "Shes so beautiful. Aang, please look."

Aang hesitaited before slowly turning around, his eyes were clenched shut and he slowly opened them. He scoured the pink face for any sign of Jet, for any sign of himself, but saw none. He Just saw a beautiful blue eyed baby girl looking up at him, whimpering in her scary new world.

"She looks like you." he said reaching his hand down to touch her, then pulling it back before he got too close.

Katara smiled and made him sit down and handed her to him. He hardly moved while holding her, but he couldn't stop looking at her. Aang didn't know what to do, he wanted cuddle the small thing but at the same time wanted to leave and never see the small thing again.

"What will we name her?" She asked him.

"You can name her whatever you like." He said carefully handing the child back to her.

"You must help, she is half yours."

"She is her own. Just like her mother."

"... What was your mothers name?" She asked looking up at him.

Aang heavilly sighed as he thought about it. "They told me her name was- Autumn.. She was also born in the spring."

"That's right, its the first day of spring... I really do like that name... Autumn.. Could we please call her that?"

Aang looked out the window and said, "If you want."

Katara's smile grew bigger and she hugged her daughter and said, "Little Autumn. Daughter of Avatar Aang and Princess Katara."

A week later, They were released from the hospital. They tried to keep low, but somehow it was leaked out and soon they were in the papers. Everyone everywhere wanted to see the daughter of the Avatar.

"All we would really lie is to be left alone." Aang said closing and locking the door on some peski people who came to see Autumn.

It had now been a month since Autumn had been born and people flocked in to try to see her. Katara couldn't leave the house there were so many the first week home that they had to request guards from the Earth King to keep people away. Still people leaked through.

"Aang, you are getting so stressed over all of this." Katara said massaging his shoulders as he sat on the couch putting his face in his hands growling. "Perhaps we should take a vacation. A week or two in the country side?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Im telling the king right now. Are you ok to stay here for a little while, I'll be back shortly but if you want to go-"

"That's fine. I just put Autumn down for a nap, I don't want to wake her."

"Allright. I'll be back soon, don't answer the door for anyone. ANYONE. No one wanting to see Autumn, No politicians, no house guards, no anyone. unless they know the password. What's the password?"

"7-2-9-flying-5-leamurs-32-9, I know all this Aang, just go, I'll be fine."

"Good, just checking... I filled the house vases, they are all full.. the plants are also dead... to much water I guess."

"Aang!" she laughed as he flashed her a small smile and walked out the door.

She waited a second before he popped back in and said, "Lock the door behind me, I already bolted the windows. I love you bye!"

She smiled and locked the door behind him.

He was home an hour later, "We're leaving tomorrow morning. Let's start packing!"

The next day they left for a mountain side cabin retreat, courtesy of the King.

It was quiet and peaceful. Katara would soak in the hot springs while Autumn napped inside with Aang. Aang mostly slept during the four weeks that they were there, being zapped of his sleep while in the crowded, easy to hide in city. When the papers came out, Aang installed locks on everything. Every window, every door, had two to four locks on them. There was also an escape hatch that he spent an entire day working on making sure that it was unnoticable. It lead on for a while and came up in the hole of a huge willow tree about 700 feet away, at least if you took the right path it did. the secret tunnel had a secret tunnel within the secret tunnel that led to the willow tree. the main tunnel split in two, the first one led to a deep hole that went down about 40 feet. the second triggered a trap that could collapse that part of the tunnel, trapping whoever triggered the trap that would collapse the mouth of that tunnel, trapping whoever went down it. He made sure Katara knew how to get onto the correct tunnel path. 'Just in case' He had said emerging from the tunnel covered in mud and dirt while Katara stared at him wide eyed.

Aang would sometimes join Katara in the springs but never ventured far from Autumn. He never offered to hold her, or bathe her, or play with her, but would never refuse if he was asked to do so. Katara would constantly see Aang out of the corner of her eye looking at Autumn with a puzzled look on his face. But when she would turn and fully look at him, his face would be changed.

While they stayed there, they got to feel refreshed and new. Something that they hadn't felt in almost a year.

Finally the subject that had been in the back of Katara's mind came up. She had just Put Autumn down for bed when she snuggled up to Aang and said, "So, I've made up my mind."

"Hmm? about what?"

"Our wedding. I love the thought of Fall. I had been thinking winter but I dont want Autumnout in the cold to catch a chill. So, Fall, you can chose any date you like. She said smiling.

Aang smiled back and said, "You mean it?"

"Of course. We've been planning this wedding for quite some time now. I think It's finally time we put it into action."

Aang sighed happilly and kissed her. "I love you." He hummed wrapping his arms around her.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

Aang chose a day late in the fall. It was plenty of time to send out invitations and for everyone to meet at their chosen spot... Yet to be determined. Aang had wanted it to be at Katara's home in the south pole, but Katara said it would be to cold for a baby used to warmer weather and too far away for the people from the north to make it on time.

Katara wanted it to be at one of the Air nation temples bur Aang said that he would be stuck for weeks getting everyone from the ground to the temple since flying was the only way up.

They scoured maps and finally settled on a little island just off the coast of the Earth Kingdom. They decided to check it out while visiting Toph. So as soon as they got back from vacation. They left again to see Toph. Aang having to take work with him. A mountain of scrolls to read and evaluate.

Katara was extremely excited to go see Toph. After all, she had supported her during the first few months of her pregnancy.

When they finally landed, Katara swaddled the baby and they both walked to the front door of the beifong residence. They had landed inside the front gate to avoid the towns people. They were greeted by sentries who called Toph emediatly. Toph ran out the door to great them and Katara asked Aang to hold onto Autumn while she greeted Toph. Aang took her and sat down on a garden bench to give the girls time to catch up.

Autumn cooed at him and smiled. She was a two and a half months old now and her hair was coming in thick and curly, just like Katara's.

"Hello little one." He said as she chewed on her blanket.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

"Toph! It's so good to see you!"

"You too! And look at you, almost lost all that weight already. Careful or you wont be able to enjoy not being pregnant for very long."

"Toph!" Katara said blushing.

"... How are they?" Toph asked as Katara looked over at Aang sitting off a ways.

"Autumn is great. Beautiful and never really crabby. Aang tells me she looks just like me."

"You can't tell at all? Not a hint of either of them?"

"Her hair is dark brown and curley, her eyes are blue, her skin is dark, and her bone structure is mine... Aang is right, It's almost like there is no father at all."

"Hows Aang?"

"... He's ok. He could be doing alot better, but it's a start I suppose."

"Can I see her?" She asked.

"Of course." They walked over and Toph sat next to Aang on the bench.

He stood and handed Autumn to Katara and gave Toph a strong hug.

"Hey Aang, whats with the crushing of my spine? I thought we were friends." Toph said pushing at him.

"I missed you so much, Toph. You're like, a little sister... Or an older brother."

Toph punched him and said, "Hey! I'm no ones little sister. C'mon Katara, lemme see her!" She sat down and held out her hands.

"Umm-" Aang said about to object.

Katara knelt and carefully cradled Autumn into Tophs arms. Toph smiled and rocked her.

Aang couldnt stop fidgeting and moving the entire time Toph held her. He kept stuttering and staring at Toph, if she made to make a sudden movement, he would take a sharp breath. If she moved her arms, he would fold his and bite his lip. Finally she went to hand Autumn back and both Katara and Aang reached for her. Aang pulled back emidiatly though.

Katara studied him and said, "Do you want to hold her?"

"No, I'm good." He said turning away.

"See what I mean?" Katara asked Toph.

"Ya, but he likes her. He nearly had a heart attack when you handed her to me."

Katara smiled lightly, she too nearly had one when she handed her daughter to Toph, she wasn't focusing too much on Aang.

"Oh! I have a surprise for you. I think you will love it!" Toph said standing up. "Go give Autumn back to Aang though, you will want your hands and Aang wants to hold her. But he wont say that." Katara smiled and walked over to Aang.

"Hey, Toph wants to show me something, can you watch Autumn?"

"Yea, sure."

Katara smiled and handed her to him and running back over to Toph.

What is the surprise? Why does Katara need both hands? Why is Aang so weird? Why am I asking you these questions? why? Why? WHY? i dont know the answers, BUT YOU CAN, if you stay tuned! LONG LIVE KATAANG! 


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy this. OR ELSE. no i cant do anything, but it wouldnt make me happy if you werent happy with this chapter. because it's my favorite... EVER... so, yea. LONG LIVE KATAANG. disclaimer for the whole story: I in no way, shape, or form owner, or co- owner or creater in any way or had anything to do with the actual production of the series Avatar the last airbender or any of its characters or have anything to do with nikelodeon or is associates. :)

They got in the door and Toph pulled Katara into the elaborate living room where Suki and Sokka were drinking tea.

"Sokka! Suki!" Katara shouting as they stood up, equally excited to see her but not as surprised.

"Katara!" Sokka was the first to reach her. picking her up and spinning her in a circle. He set her back down and said, "Where's Aang? Where's the baby? It's a boy right? a big strong boy that I can teach how to do mannly things?"

Katara laughed and said, "Aangs outside with Autumn."

"Thats not a boys name." Suki smirked at Sokka.

"Ya, that's because she's a girl."

Suki squealed and hugged her. "I can't wait to see her!"

"If Aang let's you." Toph laughed.

They started talking and catching up, while very slowly started heading back outside.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

Autumn was getting fussy because she was getting tired. Aang rocked her and lightly shushed her. He reached to fix her blanket and she caught his finger in her tiny hand. She almost instantly stopped crying. Aang smiled as she yawned and blinked her eyes up at him.

He looked up at the house and glanced around himself and saw he was completely alone. He quietly hummed a tune then sang, "Leave falling all around, falling, spinning to the ground. Jump dear child catch them all, all the colors of the fall. Brown and orange, Yellow, red. dream of all these colors, dream them in your head. Dream of all these colors, dream them in your bed." His smile spread ear to ear as she fell asleep in his arms. He leaned and kissed her lightly on the forehead and leaned back on the bench.

He did not see Katara standing in the door way with tears down her face and she slowly walked up to him. he noticed her coming up and looked down blushing with a hard expression on his face.

"That was beautiful Aang."

"It was just a song I learned from when I was little."

"Yes, but it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen you do. You cannot deny your love for this child. I see it in you."

AAng chewed his lip and looked down at Autumn. He handed her to Katara and said, "It was just a song."

Katara still smiled. "I know you do Aang. You know it too. You are afraid though, dont' be. Don't ever think of Jet. When I look into Autumns face, all I can think of is you."

Aang ran a hand through his hair and repeated with a sigh, "It was just a song. Nothing more." before retreating to the inside of Tophs house.

Katara went to follow him and Toph followed and said, "I prepared you guys a room about a month ago, wan't sure when you were coming. 5th door on the right, top of the north side stairs."

"Thankyou Toph. Where are your parents anyway?"

"Vacation. They left two weeks ago and are coming back next week. This place was crawling with sitters before you came, but I fired them. I could get you guys a nanny for a few days if you want to have some alone time. I'm sure Aang is dying for you again after he got cut off after just a taste."

"What is with you and mine and Aangs private life?"

"You mean sex life? The one you dont have?"

"You dont either Toph. And Aang and I could start back up whenever we want."

"Then why dont you?"

"... I'll talk to you later Toph. I'm tired, and I need to put Autumn down before all this talking wakes her up."

"Ok. See ya Katara."

Katara waved to Sokka and Suki and started up the north stairs. She opened up the fifth door on the right and smiled at the deluxe room. She lay Autumn in the baby bed and marvled at the playful mobile hanging over it. She walked to the curtain surrounded bed and pulled back its drapes. she ran her hand along the sheets to find the top comforter to be a maroon, soft, hand spun silk. she pulled back the sheets and laid down in the bed after removing her shoes. she sighed happily into the swan-goose down pillows. It wasn't hard for her to fall asleep.

Aang came up not soon after and locked the window and drew the curtains. He locked the door and checked on Autumn. When he found her to be well, he suggled up to Katara, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She wimpered for a minute and he feared that she was going to go through another nightmare. She had been doing very well, she hadn't had one since before Autumn was born. He brushed her hair and was careful only to touch her there. She had nearly punched him in the face one night because she had her nightmare while his arm was around her waist. Another night she had shoved him off the bed when he rolled in his sleep so that his shoulder and leg over hers. He lightly shushed her and continued to brush her hair.

After a minute she stopped. Aang smiled and went to go to sleep himself but heard katara mumble.

"Hmm?" He said sitting up a little.

"I'm sorry Aang." She murmured.

"For what?" He sat up and looked at her and saw her eyes were closed. He waved his hand in front of her face an recieved no response.

"I'm sorry Aang." she said again.

"What for Katara?"

"I'm sorry I can't give you what you want." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so... dirty... I'm so unclean... I can't give you what you want. Not until I'm clean again."

"How do you get clean?"

"... I don't know yet. You deserve better than me... ... someone clean, like you."

"I love you Katara. You are the purest, most innocent person I know. Don't blame yourself for what happened to you Katara. It was Jets fault."

"... Jet."

"Jet's fault."

"I hate Jet."

"Me too Katara."

"He soiled me. He made me unclean."

"You're fine Katara. Dont think about Jet."

"... What if Autumn is Jets baby? What if she grows up crazy like him? What if her eyes turn brown and distrustful?"

"Dont talk like that Katara."

"You hate her."

"No I don't."

"You don't love her."

"I never said that."

Katara didnt say any more but rolled onto her back and breathed deeply. Aang looked at Autumn angrily. He did hate her. and he hated himself for it. The creature was responsible for all of this stress. She was responsible for their lives being full of doubt for the rest of forever. She was the reason he and Katara were constantly reminded of Jet. She caused them constant worry and he hated her for it. But she was just a baby. a beautiful, cooing, smiling baby. And he couldn't help but be nice to her... He couldn't ignor her, or be mean to her. Katara barely ever got up to take care of her in the middle of the night. Not as much as Aang. As soon as she started wimpering at all, Aang was there with a night time bottle, a fresh diaper, a funny face, and a warm blanket. He doubt that Katara even knew how much she was up in the night. once or twice, sometimes three times. He didn't care, she was a baby, she couldn't help it. He hated that he couldnt resist her.. She was like Jet like that. Katara couldnt resist him... And here was the consequence. he saddly fell asleep with moist eyes.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

After staying there for a week, Aang was about ready to go home. He was sick of just about everything there. Well, the material things at least. He loved being able to see everyone again. Almost everyone. It was almost just like old times. Almost. He and Toph got up at noon everyday and practiced earthbending and Toph was teaching him metal bending, it was very difficult for him, and she was the same old Toph. She launched a huge metal sheet at him and if he wouldnt have been able to matrix duck the thing, it would have cut him in two. That was not fun for him and he wanted to go home and practice without Toph popping out, throwing things at him.

Sokka loved playing with Autumn, though Aang prowled him while he had her, always watching. He hated that Sokka loved her so much, and that he had her so much, and that he cared so much that Sokka had her so much. After a few minutes of Sokka playing with her, Aang would grow so uneasy as to ask for her. No one ever refused Aang when he asked for her. They knew that he liked her, and they wanted him to show it.

"Aang, Toph, Suki, and I are having a girls day, do you think you could watch Autumn for a few hours?"

"Of course." He agreed. He stayed upstairs with her till she woke from her nap and then fed her from one of Katara's prefilled bottles for when Aang had her. When she was burped and full of energy, he took her outside to lounge in the shade of a cherry tree. He held her so that she could see around herself and look at all of the beautiful colors of the spring time slowly turning into summer.

He picked a fluffy dandylion and blew away the seeds. he picked up another one and Autumn reached for it.

"You wanna try?" he asked. He brought it down close to her and she wrapped her tiny fingers around it and opened her mouth and sucked in. she looked confusingly at the flower and shook it. Aang blew off the seeds and she giggled. He smiled then frowned. No, he wasnt going to be happy. Not for her. She looked up at him and wined for another flower. He picked another and blew off its seeds more lightly and created a light air current to keep them suspended in the air and gently fall back down on them.

One of them fell down on her nose and startled her and she took a sharp intake of breath, breathing the thing in through her nose. She sneezed, but the seed remained stuck. she coughed once and Aang pat her back lightly, not sure what to do. She sneezed again, but still nothing. She went to sneeze again and Aang was patting her back, hoping it would come out.

)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(

The three girls were sitting on the porch, talking about various things.

"So when is youre wedding?" Suki asked Katara.

"In the fall, We're going to check out the island after we leave here. It looks just perfect on the map."

"I am so excited! What color are the brides made dresses?"

"I'm thinking blue. Mine will be White with blue accents, at least, thats the dress I have in my head. Oh it looks just beautiful in my head."

"Yea, mine was really nice, yours will be too, I promise, especially if you have it custom made."

All of a sudden they heard Aang yell, "KATARA! KATARA! KATARA!" They all jumped up and ran around the house to the source of his screams. He was pressed against the tree holding a loudly crying Autumn. He was holding her very close.

sokka ran out from inside his yells were so loud, and everyone was there, and katara noticed the back of Aangs head was red, and he was covered in cherry blosoms, as was the rest of the area under the tree.

"Aang whats wrong? Is something wrong with Autumn! Is she alright? Let me see her!" Tears were powring down his face.

"Aang what happened?" Sokka asked frantically.

Katara reached down for Autumn but Aang refused her and burried his face into the small bundle.

"Aang what is going on?" Katara said as Aang rocked Autumn and hushed her as soothingly as he could manage. and she quieted down to a low whimper.

"Aang!" Katara yelled getting worried and frustrated.

"Katara- she sneezed."

"Huh? What are you-"

"She sneezed, and blew me against the tree!"

Katara froze, studying his face, not daring to move. finally she choked out while the others stared wide eyed, "But that means-"

"SHE'S AN AIRBENDER! SHE'S MY DAGHTER!"

Katara collapsed to the ground crying and Aang leaned over to her, letting her share Autumn with him. "This is MY daughter! I'm a FATHER! I have a baby girl!" He exclaimed crying with her. and kissing her.

Sokka and suki were in an embrace and Toph was whooping and hollering.

"Katara, we're a whole family. The three of us, it's completely inquestionable. Jet is out of the picture forever!"

Katara sniffed and kissed him and then kissed Autumn. She then reached up and held onto Aang as tightly as she possibly could without squishing autumn between them.

"This is our daughter, Katara. Yours and mine. I wont ever doubt that again." Aang said kissing Autumn on the head.

That night Aang rocked Autumn in his arms while he sang her almost every lullaby he knew untill she fell asleep.

He sat on the end of the bed and put his face in his hands and sighed. Katara sat behind him and he said, "I am so sorry Katara."

"For what?"

"For acting how I did. It wasn't right."

"Aang, you didnt know."

"But there was the possibility! I knew it could be mine but all I could think about was Jet and what he's done to us. What he was doing to us. What he could have done to her..."

"Well, if its any consolation, I love you, and I forgive you. Autumn would too."

Aang had stopped listening, he was watching Autumn and he suddenly stood up and said, "He must be found."

"Huh?"

"Jet, There is no way I can stand any longer with him out there. soon the whole world will know that there is another airbender. Word will leak out somehow."

"So? Why should he care?"

"Katara, it's Jet. Think about it. He will find out about Autumn, and he WILL be angry. He already knew you had a daughter and was basking in the possibility that it could be his. That he could have driven a stake right between us. Now its DEFFINITALLY not his and we are tied even closer together. How will that make him feel?"

"...I dont know."

"He did love you, Katara. In fact, he was obsessed with you, so obsessed that he would do anything to get you. Do ANYTHING to try and get you to love him. He tried to cut you off from the world, and have you all for himself. But when you first rejected him, you called him a monster, you called him sick, and something broke inside of him. And with each rejection you laid out on him, it broke even more. eventually, he was shattered inside. And he grew back crooked and twisted inside, so deranged inside. It cooked for YEARS inside of him. He hates that we're together, the farther apart, the easier for him to try and slide himself between us. What ties us together closer than anything in the whole world?"

"Autumn." Katara relized.

"Yes. and her will stop at nothing to destroy her. He needs her out of the way. He must be found emediatly before he can find us."  
>"Well, we are in the safest place in the world. Maybe you should go search for him while Autumn and I stay here?"<p>

"I dont't think I could do that... I dont think I could leave you, or her. I dont want to ever leave you again..."

"Well, then we can come with you... But I think this is something we should get our friends together on, to help find him."

"Well, Jets NOT in the fire nation. So Zuko's no help. He's not in the North or South pole. He's not at an air temple. So he's in the extremely huge earth kingdom. We are going to need a plan."

"Well, we have a bit to think about it."

"... What about the wedding?"

"It's still on. we WILL have it, no matter what."

Aang smiled and nearly tackled her to hug her. "Everything is going to be ok, isnt it?"

Katara lightly laughed and said, "That's what you have been telling me." she pushed him off and pulled the heavy curtains around the bed. She leaned over to give him a kiss like she did every night. Aang smiled and went to accept the peck. but it wasn't a peck. It was a kiss. A real, full force, powerful kiss like the one he had given her before he had left for work that fateful day. But it was even more than that. Aang slowly put his hands around her waist and she pushed him onto his back and rolled on top, straddling him. She started undoing her dress and Aang grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" He said sitting up a little.

"Well, I was taking off my dress."

"Why?"

"What do you think?"

Aang stared at her with a confused look. "Are you sure that-"

"Aang I'm ready. You've been ready, you just are too kind a soul to act on any of your urges. I'm sorry that it's taken me this long, but I'm ready to pick this back up... Are you ok with that."

Aang licked his lips and said, "... Of course... I would deffinitally love that... Alot..."

Katara grinned and kissed him again while continuing pulling off her dress.

:P ha. thats where I leave you with the ANSWER. dont worry, there IS more.. so so so much more... I'm hoping to get up about a chapter per week, with school starting and all, thats all i really have time for... stay tuned for some action, romance, and horror! next chapter prob in- 1-2 weeks with another shortly after. THANKYOU! LONG LIVE KATAANG!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm baaaaaack...

WARNING: this story is rated M for Mature readers only for the following: Sex, intense violence, drama, and language. Thats all I can think of but there might be more. enjoy the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He sat basking most nights. _'It was only a matter of time.' _he would tell himself. It was just a waiting game now. and he would wait for years if he had to.

"Hey cutie, you come in here every night and haven't bothered buying me a drink not even once? What kind of gentleman are you?"

He looked up at the girl. About 19, maybe 20. Beautiful blue eyes, not quite her's, but were blue. She didn't look that bad. He smiled.

"I appologize, I guess I just haven't noticed you." He watched her blink, taken aback by his almost lack of a line.

"Oh, well, how about now?"

"I guess, I'll be here a while. I might as well enjoy myself."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He grinned as he rolled off of the girl. "Thanks." he laughed.

She smiled and reached her arm across his chest and squeezed herself against him. "I've never done this with a boy so soon. I only met you a few hours ago."

"I guess I just have that kind of charm."

"I guess."

He turned onto his side so that he could look into her eyes. He combed back her brown hair and held it in his hands. "So what do you think of me?"

"Well, I think you're very cute."

"Go on."

"You're nice."

"And?"

"Um, I don't know. You're certainly very good." She said tiptoeing her fingers from his naval to his chin."

"Continue on that thought."

"You're good? Well you're very good. One of the best I've ever had I suppose."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He rolled over in the bed and drifted off to sleep while she continued to hold herself against him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Hmm? What time is it?"

"It's almost 4 in the afternoon. I'm starving."

"I see. Lets go eat then."

"Ok! Where?"

"First place I see."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He kissed her neck as he leaned her against the side of the appartment building. She was giggling and running her hands through his hair.

Suddenly the door opened and the land lady stepped out.

"There you are. Try picking up your mail some time!" She said shoving a handfull of papers at him.

He rolled his eyes and the girl took his hand and pulled him inside. He didn't even wait till they got to the bedroom, he laid her out on the table instead.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"That was even better." She mumbled getting up and stretching her back.

"It was." He pulled on his pants and lounged back in a chair.

She kissed his cheek and went over to his cabinet and pulled out some rice and a deep pan. "I'll make you something to eat."

"That would be great." He picked his mail up off of the ground and looked at the newspaper from the week before.

**AVATAR STILL NOT ANSWERING QUESTIONS ABOUT CHILD**

A few months ago, The Avatar's fiance gave birth to a baby girl. Avatar Aang has since refused all questions and still remain's no comment. Some now believe it may have something to do with his Fiance's kidnapping about 9 months before she gave birth. Was she raped? Or was she even kidnapped? Is the child even Avatar Aang's? "He's barely old enough to raise a child. He's almost still a child himself, He and his bride to be didn't even have marrige plans for a few more years before all of this started." Said our lead investigator on the Avatar case. "I doubt it is his. He doesn't seem like one who would be all forward in that kind of a relationship with anyone. Even though Princess Katara is quite stunning, I don't think he would have let go of his heritage, which has some pretty strait forward rules on recreational procreating before marrige: DONT." The Avatar continues to ignor all press.

He sat back and smiled. Time perhaps would come sooner than he thought. Mabe he should cut this out and send it to dear old Mr. Avatar? That would help move time along. He could harldy contain himself, he started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?

"The Avatar."

"Oh I know right! I can't believe that it turned out the way it did. I think the whole world's been following this story. I'm glad it's finally over!"

"What? No, It's just started."

She looked at his paper and said, "Silly, that's last weeks. Here." She picked up the other newpaper lying on the floor and handed it to him.

His eyes widened as he read the cover:

**IT'S AN AIRBENDER!**

Critics of the Avatar are all flabbergasted. Baby Autumn of Princess Katara and mystery is now once and for all: Baby Autumn of Katara and Avatar Aang! The child was discovered to have inherited her fathers primary bending abilities. Aang finally opened up for comment, "I love my daughter. Yes, MY daughter. So now everyone can know, Autumn is mine, and my beautiful soon-to-be wife's. We know we're young, but we have alot of good friends, Autumn is a very fortunate child." Our investigator concluded this fact when...

He stopped reading. He bit his tounge and clenched his fists on the paper.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

He growled and stood up slowly and walked in a circle mumbling to himself while pulling on his hair.

"Isn't it great? Now everyone knows the truth! And little baby Autumn can finally have a real daddy! It's great! now if only they can catch the monster who kidnapped Princess Katara."

"What?"

"I said I hope they catch the low-life monster who kidnapped Kat-"

In a flash, he grabbed the handle on the pan and swung it till it collided with her face. She starded screaming as boiling water spashed on her skin along with flaming hot rice. He fell to her and hit her again. and again. and again. Till finally, she stopped screaming. Shortly after she stopped moaning. He continued to beat her head untill he heard several loud crunching sounds on his last hits and when he opened his eyes, he nearly retched.

He crawled into the bedroom and pulled out a spare blanket from the closet. He walked over to the girl and lifted her feet onto the blanket. He than grabbed her arms and lifted her top half onto the blanket. As he lifted her, one of her blue eyes swung, dangling by its optic nerve as blood dripped off it's iris.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

disgusting? i think so... i think i have been watching to many episodes of Bones, Criminal Minds, NCIS, and dateline reruns... am i a bad person for writing this? i wont deny it...

excuse the spelling... it's not my fault my computer is so stone age it only has wordpad...


	12. Chapter 12

Greetings, this could be my last chapter for a God awful long time. You see, I'm joining the Marine Corps and am shipping off to basic training in late July. I figured I might as well post at least one more time before I go :D do enjoy this!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Aang was pacing in the Earth Kings meeting room while looking down at the several newspaper clippings in front of him.

"BODY OF WOMAN FOUND DUMPED"

"BLUE EYED TEEN GIRL MISSING"

"BRUNETTE WOMAN'S BODY SHOWS UP IN RIVER"

"ANOTHER BODY FOUND"

"SERIAL KILLER STILL UN-FOUND"

Aangs eye's were glassy as he grazed over the words, "-Victim was found naked-" "-Doctors who reviewed the bodies say they were all sexually assaulted-" "-Killer lures in victims with charm-" "-A warning is being issued to all young women with blue eyes and dark hair-"

"AANG!" Sokka's voice shouted from beyond the doors. Aang let him in and Sokka holds up a newspaper in his hand.

"No, not another one."

"This one's the worst, Aang. You have no idea, sit down."

Aang sighed deeply and took the paper from Sokka.

"KILLING THOUGHT TO BE LINKED TO BLUE EYED BEAUTY MURDERER"

"A few days ago, a young baby girl was stolen from her crib late in the night in the Northern Earth Kingdom. The child had just turned one the month before. Parents awoke the next morning to find their child missing and immediately reported to authorities. Their child was not missing for long. The body of the small child was found caught on some rocks in a nearby river. Doctors say she was drowned. Authorities think this murder is one done by the 'Blue Eyed Beauty' serial killer. The child had long curly brown hair and deep blue eyes. Parents are extremely upset and-"

Aang had to stop reading. He set the paper down and slowly put his hands to his face. "Sokka, It's him. Not only has he killed all of these women, he's killed an innocent child. He's growing stronger, he's confident. It's only a matter of time before he comes after them."

"Don't worry about it Aang. Katara and Autumn are safe here. They are constantly guarded, there's no way he could get to them."

"It doesn't matter. He can find a way, and he's not afraid to kill a child. This poor girl, this poor family. We have to step up our efforts Sokka."

"That's why we're here, We'll have this meeting and get Jets face out there again. We'll find him, and he will pay for his crimes."

Aang breathed deeply, he took the paper and pointed it at Sokka. "Make sure Katara doesn't hear about this. I don't want her worrying more, and if I know her, this will send her into a fit of hysterics."

"I know."

15 minutes later and Aang was speaking to the earth king, several councilmen, the head officers in the police force, and a sketch artist.

"The Blue Eye Beauty murderer is a man named Jet and he is a crafty individual. He's smooth and can easily lure in these girls with his charm and good looks. He is very unstable though and doesn't handle rejection well. His parents were killed by firebenders when he was young and so he grew up without supervision and does just about whatever he pleases regardless of possible consequences. He should be considered very dangerous and will do whatever it takes to achieve what he wants. He nearly killed an entire village of innocent people years ago, just to wipe out the fire nation troops there.

"I don't understand, Avatar Aang. How do you know so much about this criminal?" asked one of the police officers.

"... Because, well, as you all know, Katara has long dark brown hair and blue eyes. A while ago, Katara was kidnapped by Jet. He loves her, but he's insane. So when she rejected him, he went completely ballistic. He- well, please keep this to yourselves, he raped Katara during a Lunar eclipse, and he believed Autumn to be the child of that rape. Once it was out that she was an airbender, and my child, his insanity tripled, leading to the stream of murders that are happening. We believe he won't stop until he finds my daughter, and kills her. He believes if he removes Autumn, then Katara and I will cease to be together and he can move in and take Katara once more. That wouldn't happen though, and he would then switch to killing us instead. We believe that he's loving these girls as if they're Katara and then they're saying something to set him off, a kill word or phrase. This sets him into kill mode and he rampages."

Everyone in the room was silent and all that could be heard was the clink of writing brushes against the ink basins. One of the councilmen looked up and briefly made eye contact with the Avatar and quickly looked away because of the betrayal, anger, and sadness that resided there.

Aang answered some questions and he and Sokka sat down with the sketch artist. The prints were to be placed in every city in the earth kingdom. Yet still Aang worried.

As they walked back to their quarters Sokka tried to calm him, "Hey, don't worry so much. Jet is going to be just as wanted in the earth kingdom as you were in the firenation, just a few years ago."

"Yea, and I still got around with ease and snuck into highly guarded facilities and no one knew the better. Jet can do the same. All he needs is a disguise and a new name. Something very easy to do. What if he cuts his hair? Gets brand new clothes? He can go a while, continue killing innocent people until he's confident enough to come here and go after Katara and Autumn."

... "Everything will be fine, I know it. These aren't just any guards protecting them."Sokka smiled as they rounded a corner. "These are extremely gorgeous ladies." he purred as he eyed Suki standing outside of a small door with a lock.

"And they are here to work now." Aang said before Sokka could run up to them. "She and 2 more are mine until the sun comes up. Then they'll switch out." He bid Sokka good night and took the key necklace off from around his neck. He insert it into the lock after knocking 4 times and turned.

"Hi Autumn!" He nearly shouted as he saw her lying on the bed with Katara. He carefully crept up next to her and captured her attention by crossing his eyes and clicking his tongue at her.

"How was it?" asked a nervous Katara.

"Things should get done around here now. We'll have his profile and picture posted in every city in several places with a substantial reward put up by not only ourselves and the Earth king, but from the families of the murdered girls as well. We'll find him, dead or alive, we will find him."

Katara smiled and the three snuggled together on the bed before changing for bed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

He quietly walked down the street, no one would even notice he was there. No one ever did except for who he wanted.

There she was, standing by the back door staring into the night. Waiting for him.

"Oh, Saru, it's just you."

"It's just me." He repeated back with a smile.

A devilish look flashed across her blue eyes and she said, "I'm ready for that wild night you promised." she cocked her hip to the side with her hands resting on her waist line.

"Are you sure? It is going to be one crazy night."

She rolled her eyes and took his arm.

He had been talking with her for about 4 days now, during the night when her father passed out from boozing too much. She loved the way he didn't yell and how he didn't tease or goad at her. He led her deep into the forest until they came to a clearing with a blanket laid out and a basket on top. He pulled out candles and lit them. Fire flies twinkled from all sides and she played with them while he quietly prepared the food.

"So, Rein, how long have you lived here in Sai Tao?"

"All of my life, my father was born here too, but my mother moved here from Lui city not too far from here. She really liked it though before she died." She said after he handed her a plate.

"I'm so sorry. It does seem like a nice little town. A place where one would settle down and start a family and live a peaceful, quiet life."

"I know, that's why I don't ever really want to leave. I can't wait to get married and have children of my own. My dad think I'm never going to leave, I am turning 18 in just a few months."

"So you do want kids? Any preference?"

"A little boy would be nice. I'd name him Tin, and I would teach him to be a kind and gentle boy so that he could have a lot of friends and meet a nice girl and-"

"I really want a girl. Boys are OK, but, there's just something about a little girl. One with big blue eyes and dark, curly hair, yea, that's perfect."

"Yea, I suppose. It really doesn't matter, I mean, I don't get to choose anyway."

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

Afterwards Jet spread the blanket out a bit more and folded the top over so they could rest their heads on it while they gazed upward at the stars.

Jet turned and looked at her and watched Rein's eyes flutter as she grew tired, "Hey, don't fall asleep." He said with a smile.

"I'm not. It's just so beautiful that i wanted to close my eyes to imagine it better."

He laughed, "Liar. It is very very beautiful though."

She looked at him and saw that he was staring at her. She wanted to look away but his eyes held her there and she slowly sat up while keeping his gaze locked onto her eyes. He reached in and put his hand behind her head, wrapping her hair in his fingers, and gently pulled her face into his. The kiss was short, a few seconds, and he pulled back and hovered 3 inches away.

He waited, watching her eyes move under her eye lids as she thought about what she wanted to do. She looked up and flashed her blue eyes at him and he bit his tongue to keep himself from going forward. She then pressed her lips against his, pushing him back onto to blanket and rolling herself on top of him.

He smiled and let his hands sit at her waist, holding her there. He knew this would get her angry, she may not want to go all the way, but if he gave her next to nothing, he would force her hand.

It worked. She growled and sat up so that she straddled him. She unclipped her dress at the back of her neck and quickly pulled the ribbon at the bottom free. She put her lips to his again but put his hands on her back with the lace ribbon in hand, motioning for him to unlace it from her and take it off.

He did so and ever so slowly grabbed the hem of the skirt and pulled it up and off. She shivered, so he reached next to him and pulled the other end of the blanket across her back. Now she would feel safer and warm with him.

He wasn't mean, he didn't yell. He didn't shout at her and tell her that she was the spitting image of the woman he loved, though he did think it.

She pulled off the thick strip of fabric around her breasts and put his hand on one. She bent her head down to his ear and whispered, "Touch me."

Jets face lit up as he received his permission.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Rein was snuggled up against Jet, lightly snoozing. All of her clothing was strewn around the blanket they were wrapped in, along with Jets.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm tighter around her back. She sighed and turned slightly so that she was facing upwards. He moved his arm up to behind her neck so that it wasn't being crushed completely by her back.

He snapped his fingers and she did not respond. He smiled and whispered, "How was it? Wonderful? Everything I told you it would be? See, aren't you sad you waited this long?" He reached up and pet Rein's hair. "Aren't you happy you're with me?"

She mumbled something in her sleep and he paused trying to decipher it.

"Say that again?" He prodded.

Among a string of unintelligible words he caught, "... Boy... Trying to... Say that I... You're... I love you..."

Jet's face lit up.

"I"

He slowly lifted his lower arm she was laying on and set it across her neck.

"Love"

He grabbed the bicep of his other arm and turned so that she was not disturbed.

"You"

He cracked his knuckles.

"Too"

He wrapped his feet around her legs in a sudden movement that caused her to wake. He squeezed his arm as hard as he could and she gasped out, pulling at his hands, tears streaming down her face. She clawed at his face and managed to cut a huge gash stretching across his nose to his ear lobe. Jet squeezed harder and rolled so that her face was in the blanket and her choking gasps were muffled.

"Katara."

Finally her gasping stopped. Jet held on. He smelled her hair and wiped his salty eyes in it while he continued to choke. He waited until the pulse he felt in his arms stopped. He let go and rolled onto his back.

He let out a short sob, but stopped there. He pulled her feet and dragged her about 30 feet away to a huge ditch he had dug. He stopped to open her eyes and pulled out a knife which he used to cut out a lock of her hair. He tied a ribbon around it and put it in a bag sitting next to the deep hole. He wrapped Rein's body up in the blanket and lowered it down. He started to cover it with dirt and had her waist covered when he thought he heard something.

It sounded like Rabbit hounds barking in the distance.

Quickly he jumped up and grabbed his bag. He flung the shovel down into the hole and it clanged loudly as it impacted with Reins skull. He charged off into the woods, pulling out his new hooked swords as he ran. He leapt up and caught a hold of a tree branch and swung upward into the tree tops. He continued to swing until he thought his arms would give out. Then he finally stopped at a thick branch and laid down. He couldn't hear the Rabbit hounds barking any more, but he knew he had to keep moving. If he would have buried her completely, then he could have gone to a neighboring town. Teen Girls disappear all the time, especially ones whose fathers drink daily. But now she would be found and everyone nearby would know.

After a short nap, he continued his journey towards the ocean, it would take him two days to get there and another week at least to relocate, he had a new destination, they were after him now.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

It didn't take long for the news to reach the Avatar. Another body. Another young woman dead. Another person whom he let die.

For a while things were quiet after that. The Kyoshi warriors guarded their door and surrounding area's along with reformed dai li agents. In their locked, metal room they had a bed, an unused cradle, an conjoined bathroom, a huge mirror mounted on the opposing wall, along with many vases filled with water. Aang also placed several very large bricks of earth around the room. If Jet came, he would have allot to go through.

The confinement was slowly driving them insane. Aang was always allowed to go out whenever he wanted because he didn't let Katara come. You had to be an earthbender just to get through the door. He walked through 3 feet of a solid earth door just to reach the metal door on the other side. When he let Katara and Autumn come out, he simply bent the door open as one would open a normal door.

Katara called Suki in and she was let in by a dai li agent just beyond the earth door.

"I want out."

"I know."

"Can you please help me convince Aang that we need to go out, just for a little while. With him of course, but, Autumn is getting so fussy. She just doesn't understand. She's an airbender, she needs fresh air and open spaces. This will ruin her."

"I can, He should be back soon. I will call up my girls and we will escort you all to the roof of the palace if he allows it."

Katara knew Suki would let her come out if she could. But no one was getting through that door unless they were herself or her girls or if they were the Avatar himself. Anyone else needed special permission from Aang and he had to accompany them as they went in.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Katara hurried to tie Autumns bonnet as Aang stood behind them waiting to open the door.

"Thank you Aang, it's been a week since we were out, thank you." She hugged him while Autumn cooed from her hip.

"I know, I'm sorry that we live like this right now. It shouldn't be long before Jet is found and we can stop this. We can live out in the middle of the ocean if you want." he laughed before giving her a kiss and taking Autumn from her. "Hey baby" He said touching his nose to hers.

When outside, Katara ran the length of the palace roof. She did a cartwheel and a flip and Aang asked Ti lee to hold Autumn a moment so he could join her. He danced with her, no music, just dancing. He tossed her up into the air and caught her so gently that she barely felt his arms around her.

Autumn clucked and giggled happily from the side and blew small gusts of air out at them.

Katara and Aang started coming back towards them and Autumn sneezed, She flew up and out of Tylee's grasp and into the air. Katara gasped but before she could even speak, Aang had leapt up and caught her and was nervously laughing at her.

"Careful baby, you'll fall off the roof. Though daddy would never let that happen to you."

Katara ran up and took her daughter. It was always a hard thing to deal with, her being an airbender, but never something she would exchange.

"How old is she?" Asked Tylee, eager to avoid being punished for lack of a firm grip.

"She'll be six months old in a few days. That reminds me-"

"Aang!" shouted Sokka running up, on either side of him a dai li agent.

"He's OK." Aang said to them and they went back to their posts. "Yes Sokka?"

"First things first." He held out his arms towards Katara and she handed Autumn to him. "Who's a cutie patootie? Who is? You are! You're a cutie patootie little Autumn!" Suki giggled from behind them before covering it up with a cough.

"Ok Sokka, why are you here." Aang laughed. Sokka handed Autumn back and reached in his pocket.

Before Aang could stop Sokka from pulling out the paper, Katara said, "What's that?"

"Um, it's a newspaper clipping."

Aang gave Sokka a stern look and said, "It's nothing sweetie. Keep playing with Autumn."

Katara rolled her eyes and took the paper from Sokka. Aang made a motion to take it from her but she held it away and said, "Excuse me, Aang. But when was my freedom of what I'm allowed to read also taken away?"

Aang winced at her words, "I just don't want you to worry."

Katara handed him Autumn and read the clipping,

"MURDER UNSURE IF CONNECTED WITH BLUE EYE BEAUTY KILLER, JET"

"Early yesterday morning a body of a young woman was found in the cargo hold of a ship transporting ice from the North pole. The girl was attempting to go to the South pole to help re-colonize it, since she had just mastered her previously hidden talent of waterbending."

Katara stopped. Her jaw dropped and she shouted, "We can't wait here anymore!"

"What? Why?"

"Another girl is dead. We're going after him, I can't stay locked up knowing that he's out there! We have to find him, NOW!"

"Katara there's no way he can get to you, he wouldn't stand a chance even if he somehow-"

"This one was a waterbender!"

"What?" Aang chimed back.

"She was a master waterbender! Just like me! and he killed her! 'killed by a special hook ended sword that punctured either side of her neck.' Do you hear that? Do you want that to happen to me? Do you want that to happen to our daughter?"

"Katara! Of course not, I can't even imagine it! But us going after him will just open us up and make us more vulnerable! We have to stay here! "

"No Aang, we can't! The longer we wait, the stronger he gets, the more confident he gets! He took out a master waterbender and got away with it. He's killed many, and do you think he'll stop? No, and he wont get caught unless we go after him."

"I have an idea-" Sokka chimed

"WHAT?" they both screamed at him.

"Oh, well, what if we set up a huge event something he would have to come to. And then using secret Dai li and Suki and the others, along with Toph and her awesome seeing abilities, we could get him. We don't have to go to him, we just need to bring him to us."

"yea! If Autumn and I are there and out, then he'll have to come. He'll be driven to."

"Like a moth to the flame"

"You mean bait out Katara and my daughter, I don't think so."

"Aang, you listen. I have been locked up for weeks in that prison of a room while Jet ran around killing the innocent. We are either going through with Sokka's brilliant plan or I am going after Jet myself without you. I will not stand idly by anymore!"

"Katara..." He shook his head and held his daughter in close. He turned and paced in a circle slowly.

"Aang, please." Katara said stepping in front of him.

"... Alright. We can do it."

"Yes! Thank you!" She hugged him and Autumn whined to have attention too and she kissed her nose. "Hear that Autumn? We're going to catch the bad guy!"

Aang sighed and said, "and how are we supposed to even do that?"

Katara thought about it the entire walk back down to the room. She and Aang got ready for bed in silence while her wheels and gears turned over it. She was still thinking when Aang gasped out

"Our wedding! That's what will bring him in! Our wedding! He'd stop at nothing to come!"

"That's brilliant! He'll come to try and break the whole thing up and we'll get him then!"

"And then we can finally be married. He'll be locked up and we can be married worry free."

"It's perfect!" She threw herself at him kissing savagely. "We're finally going to be married." She said between kisses. She managed to back him up to the bed but before she could push him onto it Autumn shouted for attention, shaking her tiny fists and squealing loudly.

Aang bit his lip and said, "and then Autumn can have her own room."

"She has a crib." Katara said slyly.

"Katara, I don't think so. We'll have the wedding soon and then the fun can begin."

"Promise?"

"Do you honestly think I would change my mind?" He said grabbing her by her rear and pulling her tightly against him.

"I suppose not."She kissed his neck and he kissed the top of her head.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

TaDa! So that is it for now, I can make no promises on when the next chapter will be posted. Thank you's to the few that review.


End file.
